The Answer to Life
by AoiTsubaki
Summary: Chapter 15 is up! As SEES tries to cope with a new life, 2 strangers appear, which leads them to another journey to retrieve a familiar soul. "A girl who sacrificed her life for the world, must've another answer to her life." ReVamp process :)
1. That Morning, in the Dorm

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction of Persona 3 Portable! 1st chapter is up! please enjoy! (R&R please)

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 and all other properties in it

* * *

><p><strong>The Answer to Life<strong>

This ordeal, it may be that we brought it upon ourselves.

The fact that the future exist and being able to access it are very different things.

We did not understand such an obvious and natural principle yet.

Indeed, we understood very little.

We know nothing about using the key to open the path to the future.

_And yet, we open those doors without knowing the outcome_

March 31st 2010, 1:30 PM- 1st floor lounge

It is a day like any other day. But for the members of SEES, this is the last day that they get to spend time with the others. Because the dorms are closing the day after. Everyone is sitting in the lounge, almost everyone.

_-ring…ring…-_

"…hello?"

"Ah, Yukari-chan! It's me...um…are you coming today…?"

"Oh, uh…didn't you see the message I left on the board? I have cram school today…"

"Yes, I know...but…"

"I left all the stuff at the dorm, so I don't have to actually be there in person right?"

"I suppose not, but…are you okay with that?"

"Yeah…I'm gonna pass. Oh sorry, break's almost over I gotta go. Tell everyone I said hi, okay?"

_-closes-_

Fuuka closes her phone as well, she sighs. She's been trying to get everyone together today. It seems that not everyone is in the mood. She walks to the sofa where Junpei, Mitsuru, Ken are sitting. Koromaru is there as well, sitting nicely on the floor wagging his tail just like he always does.

"Yukari-chan's not coming after all." She says in a sad tone.

"Sanada-san said he's busy at the gym, so I doubt he'll be here in time either…" Ken informed her as well. "Shinjiro-san's nowhere to be found. I tried his cell but he's not answering so I doubt he'll come." He continued.

"Man, what's up with them? The dorm's closing down today. With all our memories of this place, you'd think they'd want to see it off…right?" Junpei complaints. The three who is absent, Yukari, Akihiko and Shinjiro has been busy doing their own activities. The rest don't see them very often anymore. Koromaru whimpers, he understood the situation as much as Junpei does.

"It can't be helped. They just see things differently. Everyone's started down their chosen path…it's a good thing." Mitsuru replied. She seems as calm as ever, even though there are feelings of uneasiness somewhere.

"…You're right." Fuuka agreed, reluctantly agreed that is.

"I can hardly blame them." Mitsuru continued. "I seem to get busier and busier…if I didn't have to reclaim these, I might not have made it either." Mitsuru looked at the coffee table, she was referring to the SEES equipments: evokers, holsters, armbands...

"So we finally gotta give up our evokers. I hate to let it go, but it's not like I got a use for it anymore." Junpei also looked at the equipments, remembering the times they were at use. "Lessee…two, four…wait, how many are there supposed to be?"

Suddenly, there are footsteps coming from the stairs. Turns out it's Aigis, she is holding an evoker in her hand. She walks to the sofa and placed the evoker on the table.

"Aigis…" Fuuka greets her

"I believe this is all of them." Aigis says, in her usual monotonic voice.

"Huh…? You had one too, Aigis-san?" Ken asked. He didn't recall Aigis had an evoker before, since Aigis doesn't need an evoker to summon her Persona.

"I'd forgotten…you had hers for safekeeping." Mitsuru recalled.

Everyone gasped, they remembered. The original owner of the evoker. A transfer student who first came in May. A girl who smiles as the shining sun. A girl with red hair and ruby eyes that strikes everyone who sees her. A girl that changed each and every one of their lives. A girl they once called leader. Her name is Minako Arisato. They remembered her, and what happened to her. Fuuka, Ken and Junpei are silent, until Junpei broke the pause.

"H-Hey, c'mon…don't get all gloomy again. I don't think that's the way Minako-tan would've wanted to see this end…I'd figured she rather see us being positive than being all sad again."

"I'm sorry…you're right. We all said our goodbye's to her…"Ken apologized. "But I still wonder…why did it happen?" he questioned. "The doctors didn't find anything wrong with her afterward…it just seemed like she fell asleep, didn't it? And the next day she…" Ken stopped, he turned silent.

"She must have used up all her power to protect us…at that last battle."

It all started days before. March 5th 2010, Graduation day. As promised SEES gathered at Gekkoukan High School's rooftop. Minako and Aigis where there first waiting for them. But by the time they got there, Minako collapsed. At first, they thought it was just exhaustion. Exhaustion from the last battle, the last battle with the maternal being: Nyx. She rise when the rest are on the ground. She faced Nyx alone, but came out victorious. Thanks to all the voices of her friends and loved one, Minako was able to defeat Nyx and seal it for eternity. But with that, comes a great cost. They brought her to the hospital where she was left to rest. But the next day, they lost her. There were no disease nor cause, she just left without a warning.

Aigis shook her head. "It's useless to try and guess at the reasons why." she says. "I am certain she didn't blame anybody for what happened. It is Minako-san after all."

"Yeah…Ai-chan's got that right." Junpei agreed. "Hey, but I'm glad to see you're still hangin in there Aigis. Back then, it was like she was all you could think about. We were worried about you y'know." Junpei continued. Aigis looked at Junpei and thought _he's right_. Since her death, Aigis wasn't her normal self. She was depressed, and couldn't accept the fact that she was gone.

"Yet again, the same goes for everyone. Even I was down in the dumpsters back there." Junpei talks again. "But for some of the guys it's worst. Especially Akihiko-senpai, after all she is his…" he didn't continue, he's afraid that it'll create more depression for the others.

"I know Junpei-san, and I'm…somewhat surprised as well. It's possible that I will not feel the full impact until I am alone tomorrow at the lab." Everyone was confused by what Aigis informed them. What does she mean by the lab?

"Huh? The lab…? Are you planning to commute to school from there next semester?" Fuuka asked her. Only to receive a disturbed answer from Aigis.

"Oh…no, I…"

"Aigis is returning herself to the lab tomorrow. She…won't be enrolled as a senior." Mitsuru explained to them on Aigis' behalf.

"Wait seriously! Why! Can't she stay in school like before?" Junpei is the first one to raise the voice.

"The decision was mine. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner…" Aigis explained and apologized. "I enjoyed being with you all, but I need to find my own way of life." she continued. "…Oh but you can come visit me anytime."

"Aigis…"

"Think of it as a new beginning for her." Mitsuru cheered everyone up. "Anyways…we seem to have gotten on the wrong track, but today's not meant to be a sad occasion." "I've ordered excellent sushi for us all. The same as before actually." she claims, and room lit up ( who wouldn't lit up for sushi ). "We may not have been able to get everyone together, but we should all have dinner here tonight."

"Th-That would be great!" Ken agreed.

"You got THAT sushi again! Sweet! No objections here!" Junpei's all excited. Since he only got the "leftovers" the last time SEES had sushi together. "You're gonna join us, right Aigis?"

"Of course. I couldn't miss spending time with you all." Aigis gladly answers. Any time together with SEES is precious to her.

"But hey Mitsuru-senpai, I have to go somewhere today. I need to check up on Chidori. I'll be back before dinner though." Junpei asked Mitsuru. He's afraid he'll receive and execution if he turns out late for dinner.

"Ahaha, course Iori. Take your time but be sure to come back on time."

"Sweet! Well, I'll be off now. Later dudes." Junpei gets up from the sofa to the door and goes out the dorm.

Fuuka gets up as well. "I'll try to inform everyone else as well Mitsuru-senpai, though I won't promise they'll be here."

"Thank you Yamagishi, I appreciate your effort."

"Then I'll be excused as well Mitsuru-san. I'll be in my room if you need me." Ken stands up and walks up the stairs to his room.

"Then I shall excuse myself as well Mitsuru-san." Aigis excuses herself.

"Of course Aigis, I shall be here if you need me."

Aigis walks towards the stairs, then she stops and turns around to Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru-san, may I ask a question?"

"Of course, what is it Aigis?" Mitsuru answered while reading a book.

"It's about the Command room. I think I left something in there. But when I tried opening it, the doors are locked. Why is that Mitsuru-san?"

Mitsuru paused as she was going to turn the page. She had a disturbed look on her face, then she turned to Aigis.

"Well since we don't have any use of the Command room anymore I locked it to reduce cleaning space. Don't worry though, I put all the objects in the Command room in a room on the 3rd floor so try looking in there."

"I see, thank you Mitsuru-san. Then please excuse me."

Aigis saw the look on Mitsuru's face. _She is hiding something_ she thought. But she doesn't want to bother Mitsuru with things she doesn't want to talk about. She walk straight ahead to the 3rd floor trying to guess what is Mitsuru hiding from the rest of the SEES.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? I'll try to make it better in the next chapter so please R&amp;R all comment accepted! ^^<p> 


	2. You Slipped Away

Hey guys! AoiTsubaki here again! Here's the 2nd chapter of my first fanfiction "The Answer to Life". Just got home from the mall and I had some free time so I thought "why not work on it now?". The song that I inputted into this chapter is Avril Lavigne's "Slipped Away". She wrote this song for her grandfather who passed away when she was on tour so I thought it'll be perfect for this chapter (we love u Avril!). Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 all credits goes to the original creators.

* * *

><p>That same day- Gym<p>

Akihiko has been in the gym all day, punching sandbags until his hands are sore and his sweat makes him looks like drenching in rain. He told Ken that he'll be home late to return to the dorm. He keeps punching the sandbags until he stopped to take a break. This is all he's been doing since her death: training. His fears are coming back again. He lost his little sister Miki in a fire, nearly lost his best friend Shinjiro on a mission, and now he lost the only girl he ever loved. He clenched his fist, thinking about the day he lost her. It was graduation day, March 5th 2010. 2 months before that, he had forgotten all about what happened. The fighting, Tartarus, Nyx and her. He's not the only one though, all members of SEES experienced the same thing. But during the time he forgot, he felt something was missing from his life. And whenever he looked at her he felt pain. When he finally got her in his arms, he told her "This time, we'll never be apart." She smiled at him, but he never thought it'll be her last smile. At the same time he's reminiscing about her, a slow song plays on the speaker.

"Isn't this place supposed to be a gym? Why did they play a slow song in the first place?"

Then the chorus of the song starts to play, he couldn't believe his ears.

_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day I found it won't be the same__  
><em>_Oh_

_I had my wake up__  
><em>_Won't you wake up__  
><em>_I keep asking why__  
><em>_And I can't take it__  
><em>_It wasn't fake__  
><em>_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone__  
><em>_There you go, there you go__  
><em>_Somewhere I can't bring you back__  
><em>_Now you are gone, now you are gone__  
><em>_There you go, there you go,__  
><em>_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day I found it won't be the same no..__  
><em>_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

That's exactly what happened, she slipped away without him knowing. When he thought he finally found her she goes away. This time, never to return. He couldn't believe the doctor's words when they say that she died. He called her name over and over but there's no answer. He thought that he's not strong enough to protect his loved ones. She slipped away, because he's not strong enough.

"Minako…"

And without him realizing, a tear starts flowing down his face. Quickly he turn again to the punching bag and punches it with all his might, making the sandbag swings back and forth.

The same time- Naganaki Shrine

A man with a red pea coat and a beanie was walking up the stairs. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He walks to the graveyard looking for a certain grave. Finally, he found it. The grave was placed in a quite hidden place only for SEES to know the location. Next to it is a cherry blossom tree, not in it season though so no flowers bloom from it. He places the flowers in front of her grave. On the stone was written :

_Here lies Minako Arisato_

_1994-2010_

_a friend, a loved one, a leader_

_will be remembered in the hearts of those near to her_

_may she rest in peace_

"hey there kid." Shinjiro greets her. He didn't really know what to say. He rarely comes back to the dorm? Everyone is depressed about her departure? For some time he just stood there in silence.

"everyone's okay…I think. …Tch I don't know." Of course he don't know, he rarely comes back to the dorm. He just as depressed as everyone else. For Shinjiro, Minako was the one who taught him about enjoying the importance of life, not to keep looking at the past. He tells her to keep smiling, and that's exactly what she does. He tells her not to forgive him, but to forgive everything else. He never thought anyone will cry when he's on the ground bleeding, but she did. He fell in love with her, but his best friend's the one who had her in his arms.

"just, keep looking out for us up there okay?" that's all he could say. Then music starts flowing from the shrine's speaker.

"Tch…since when does the shrine has a speaker?" he complained. Then, he heard the song:

_I didn't get around to kiss you__  
><em>_Goodbye on the hand__  
><em>_I wish that I could see you again__  
><em>_I know that I can't_

_Oh__  
><em>_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day I found it won't be the same__  
><em>_Oh_

"Tch…" he said it again. Quickly he left the shrine, he got a message from Fuuka asking him if he'll come back to the dorm for one last dinner. He thought _the heck, I have nowhere to go but I'll come late_ and went down the stairs. He doesn't want to hear the rest of the song, he hates getting teary-eyed.

_But what these two don't know, is something big will happen, that will change their lives again_

* * *

><p>I almost cried hearing this song, and it matched the chapter perfectly. Please R&amp;R all!<p> 


	3. Sleepless Night, The 1st Intruder

Hey y'all! Chapter 3 is finally in the house! This is the part where Metis makes her first scene. The chapter's a bit long but…oh well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Persona 3 and all contents in it.

* * *

><p>March 31st 2010, Evening- 1st floor lounge<p>

As promised in the afternoon, Aigis, Fuuka, Junpei, Koromaru, Ken and Mitsuru gathered together in the lounge. On the table lied a huge spread of sushi: salmon, tuna, shrimp, scallops, sea urchin, cucumber, egg you name it all. Junpei were all so happy about not getting the leftovers ones and he can eat all he want. Everyone just laugh at the sight of this. Yet again, it felt a little dull since not everyone is present. As they chew on their sushi the news is on.

_-The number of Apathy Syndrome cases is down from the last month, which seems to mark an end to the strange illness. However, surveys show that the number of people who report serious stress in everyday life has not decreased. According to research carried out by the Ministry of Health and Welfare...-_

Junpei opens his phone and checks the time. It's 23:55, he was shocked at the time. Who would've known time would flow that fast?

"Whoa, when it get so late?" he closes his phone again. Mitsuru checks her watch as well just to make sure Junpei got the time right. And it turns out he's right.

"It's almost midnight…" she concurs. "It's hard to believe we've spent the evening doing nothing." she continued. "Sitting here like this reminds me of those days…perhaps that's why."

"I think I can understand." Fuuka says to her. Mitsuru was referring to their old days hanging out in the lounge. Where they just sit around, maybe read some books or watch the news. And when their leader says that they'll be going to Tartarus for the night, they prepared and left the dorm. "I have so many memories of this lounge that I find myself spending time here for no reason." She continued.

"Yes, it's the same for me Fuuka-san. But it's strange…since my memories of that time are more painful than happy." Ken agrees.

Junpei looked around to everyone, with a kinda disturbed look on his face. "Well…all that stuff aside, doesn't something feel weird to you guys?" he asks. "I'll be walking around, and people act like as long as they're happy right now, nothing else matters. Those stupid stories that Strega spread around are still out there, y'know? It makes me think, is this what we almost died to protect?" he complains.

Ken then turns to him "Are you saying people don't know how good they have it? You're sounding like an old man…!" he teased him. Junpei is surprised by his comment, since it was always Ken who acts like an old man. He rubs his neck, thinking of a comeback.

"Hey! Who asked you!" he snaps.

"That's out of our hands, I'm afraid. We prevented the Fall, but we can't reform society." Mitsuru calms him. _It's true that society doesn't know the truth about the Fall_ she thought, but it's better left alone to calm itself.

Junpei puts his back on the sofa. "Yeah, I guess. But still…"

The news was still on and the weather segment is ending.

_-…and that's the weather. At the tone, the time will be midnight.- and the countdown to midnight starts._

23:59:97

23:59:98

23:59:99

!

Everyone stands up. It's the same feeling as the last time: The Dark Hour.

"What was that…!" Ken ask.

Koromaru growls, he felt the same sensation and his reactions shows it.

"Grrr….Woof! Rarf!"

"Midnight…it can't be—is it the Dark Hour again!" Fuuka is weary as well.

Junpei quickly runs to the windows. He opens the curtains and looks outside. The street looks normal, unlike the usual bloody street. The moon is bluish white, unlike the usual eerie green. Nothing's wrong he thought, and he walks back to the sofa where everyone looks at him with expectation.

"Nah…everything's fine out there!"

Aigis turns her head to the TV, but she was shocked "Wait…the news…!"

_-Good evening. It is now March 31__st__. Here's a recap of the news from the 30__th__…-_ and the Newscaster continues.

"The 31st was yesterday, right…?" Aigis asks in confusion. "Did the anchor misread the date?"

Junpei sighs in relieve while rubbing his neck again. "Sheesh…is that all? Even they make mistakes once in a while. It's nothing."

Ken takes out his cell phone and checks the date. His face changes into a confused look. "Weird…my cell says it's the 31st too…" he says while looking at his phone.

"Well, looks like a false alarm." Junpei told him.

"So far, I'd agree." Mitsuru agrees with Junpei. Even though she doesn't truly meant it.

"But something felt…off…" Fuuka had a troubled look on her face. She doesn't believe it was just a false alarm.

Junpei yawns as he stretches his arms. "It's late…we should call it a night. Talk about a lame finish to our last day in the dorm…sigh."

"Umm…would it be all right if I returned to my room?" Aigis suddenly asks. "I have to prepare to move tomorrow…"

Fuuka nods at her. "Sure. Good night, Aigis."

"Niiiiight…" Junpei bids Aigis good night as well.

Aigis gives one last nod and returns to her room. Mitsuru takes out her cell phone and starts dialing numbers. "I'd best contact Aragaki, Akihiko and Yukari…just in case…"

An hour later, 3rd floor- Aigis' room

Aigis is sleeping on her charging chair. She tried to sleep that is, since she's not feeling tired like she usually does. She closes her eyes and lay back, but it still doesn't help.

_When I close my eyes…I remember the last moment I spent with her…_

_The day she fell asleep…we brought her to the hospital, fear beginning to well up within us._

_And the next morning, our fears became reality, and she was lost to us._

_For some time after that, I fell into depression, and began seeing the same dream night after night…_

_A dream where I run after her, calling her name…she only smiles at me and keeps walking, and I never catch up._

_When she was alive, I promised to protect her, and made that my reason for living._

_That promise is gone…unfulfilled._

_Then one day, my sadness suddenly left me, as if a prison door had swung open._

_I stopped dreaming…and I no longer required sleep._

Aigis opens her eyes. Having insomnia that she can't overcome, she sighs.

"It's no use, I can't sleep."

She stands up from her chair. Her face is filled with sadness and anxiety. She just stood still, in the middle of her room.

"Can I really continue living like this?"

Suddenly, a form of blue light starts floating around the room. Aigis looks around looking for the light. It turns out to be a blue butterfly. How did a butterfly got in? she thought. The butterfly fly towards Aigis then lands on her hands. Suddenly it disappeared, leaving Aigis in confusion.

-BOOM!-

She heard a loud boom that shook the place.

"Huh? What's going on!"

After the loud boom, there's banging on her door.

"Aigis, are you awake!" the voice belongs to Fuuka.

"Yes, I am. The door is open." She replied.

Fuuka rushes into the room, breathing heavily. Looks like she ran all the way from the lounge to the 3rd floor.

"Aigis, we need you!"

"Has something happened?" Aigis asks her. "It's not…another enemy, is it!"

Unfortunately for Aigis, Fuuka nods. She gasped in shock, _how can the enemy entered the dorm?_

"It's hard to describe…the lobby floor opened up, and…anyway, we need to hurry to the lounge!"

Aigis nods at Fuuka. "Understood!". They both quickly run to the 1st floor.

_Come to think of it, the day my dreams stopped…_

_That must have been when the incident actually began._

When Aigis and Fuuka arrived on the lounge, the first thing they see is their comrades on the ground, injured. Junpei, Mitsuru, Shinjiro, Ken and Koromaru looks pained. Aigis was shocked by the scene, knowing a fight is happening in their very own dorm.

"Huh? What's this!"

In front of her stood a mysterious figure. Her body is draped in white and black with red, yellow and black skirt-like ornaments around her waist. A golden helmet covers her head, with a gold hammer on her right hand. She stood there in silence, facing her injured comrades who're breathing heavily.

"Everyone…!"

"Keep your guard up, Aigis! It doesn't seem human…!" Mitsuru warns her.

Suddenly, the figure turns around to face Aigis as she took a battle stance. Her face is covered by a red butterfly mask, only showing her short black hair. She silently stares at Aigis, who glances back at her as well.

"A Shadow…? No, this is…it can't be…the same model as me!" Aigis couldn't believe her eyes. She remembered that all Mechanical Maidens, her "sisters" were all destroyed by the incident 11 years ago. She was the only one left, yet the figure in front of her looks similar to her.

"You're…Aigis…?" the intruder questioned her. Aigis is confused, how does the intruder knows her name?

Fuuka took her evoker and summons Juno. Quickly she transmits voice messages to everyone.

_-"Sorry I'm late! Is everyone okay!"-_

"Yes…for now." Mitsuru replies in a weak voice. "I need you to provide backup for Aigis."

_-"All right."-_

Aigis ignored Fuuka's words. She was to focused on the enemy before her that she didn't pay attention to anything around her.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this…?" she questions the intruder.

"I'm Metis. I've come to protect you." she answers bluntly.

"Protect me…?" she doesn't believe what Metis says, no person who says that they're protecting another attack the comrades of who that person is protecting.

"These people pose a threat to you. That is why…they will be eliminated." She tells her reason to her. Aigis was shocked by her conclusion. She won't let anything like that happen to her friends.

"What are you saying! I won't let you hurt them!" she shouts at her.

"Then I have no choice…for your sake…I'll have to force you to back down." Metis also took her battle stance. Aigis prepares her gun, and they fight.

* * *

><p>Basically it's just a conversation chapter you saw on the original FES but how did Shinjiro get there? Find out on the next chapter! R&amp;R please!<p> 


	4. Too Kind For Her Own Good, It Began

Here, here! Chapter 4's here! Here you'll find out what actually happens when Metis emerge from the opened up floor, how Shinjiro got in the fight as well and Akihiko's and Yukari's reaction when entering the dorm. Quite a long chapter (I'm all fangirling while writing this) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 and all the magnificence in it.

* * *

><p>30 minutes before the incident- 1st floor lounge<p>

Fuuka, Junpei, Mitsuru and Koromaru are still hanging around the lounge. With their stomach full of food and their things packed up they had nothing to do but to just sit around. Ken and Junpei are still watching the TV, Mitsuru is reading a book and Fuuka is busy with her computer. Mitsuru then takes out her phone again and sighs.

"Hey Mitsuru-senpai, what's the deal checking your phone from time to time? It's not like it's gonna perform a magic trick y'know." Junpei asks Mitsuru who turns her head to him.

"…I'm still waiting for a response from those three, they haven't replied for quite a while. They should've at least had the courtesy to inform me of their activities this late of a night." She replies. Not getting any changes from her phone she puts it back into her pocket and goes back to reading.

"I'm sure they had their reasons Mitsuru-san, they'll come back sooner or later." Ken calms her down.

"I agree Mitsuru-senpai, just give them some time. They had their roughest time after all…" Fuuka agrees, but there's a down tone in her voice.

Mitsuru puts down her book and fold her hands. "I supposed you're right…for now."

Junpei sighs, "Aaw c'mon Fuuka, I thought we're not going to discuss that again."

Fuuka realizes what she said and felt guilty. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Junpei seems apologetic as well. "Nah it's okay, I should be the one apologizing."

"We all know how you feel, Iori…" Mitsuru sighs. "The days just feel so hard without her around. At times like this, she's the one who only had a smile on her face. Even though sometimes she ended up getting hurt."

-giggles-"I remember when that storm hits Iwatodai and she got caught up in the rain. We were going to go home together you see, when she found a little boy who lost his umbrella. She told me to go ahead while she takes the boy home. Looks like she gave her umbrella to the boy while she ran back to the dorm without any covering. She got a cold after that, remember?" Fuuka reminisce.

"That's what happened? Minako-san's really too kind." Ken comment on Fuuka's story.

Everyone then sighs at the same time, their face looks distress again. Minako Arisato was too nice of a person for her own good. She never lets a lost puppy wanders around on its own, she gladly tutors Junpei when she had much more important things to do, she never complaints of the taste of Fuuka's dishes. She gladly offers her life, for the sake of the world.

"She was too kind for her own good." Mitsuru concluded, and everyone nods without saying anything. Mitsuru takes out her phone again. "It's getting really late, I need those three to come home as soon as possible." As she starts dialing numbers the door opens.

"Shinjiro-senpai…"

"You're late, Aragaki."

"My bad…" Shinjiro walks in and stands on his usual place, beside the sofa. Everyone looks at him a bit confused. His face looks tired and his eyes are red, like he was crying before he got into the dorm. No one dares to ask if he's okay, afraid to make him snaps at them.

"Where have you been Aragaki? It's quite late." Mitsuru questions him.

"None of your business…" he replied shortly.

"…Have you seen Akihiko and Yukari on your way?" she asks him again.

"Tch…haven't seen those two for ages. Why don't you look for them yourself instead of bugging me about them…?"

"I tried earlier this evening, but they haven't replied. Something's wrong with the dorm, and we need to discuss about it."

"…Huh?"

As soon as Shinjiro says those words, the ground near the sofa opens up.

"…The hell!"

"Wh-What's going on, dammit!"

A figure comes out from the opened floor, whose face covered by a butterfly mask and body all covered in black and white. She was armed, and so raises the group's suspicion.

"An enemy!" Ken raises his voice. Everyone had the same thought as him, but how did the enemy manages to opens a hole on the ground of their dorm?

"Everyone prepare yourselves! Be ready for anything!" Mitsuru orders the group and everyone nods in response. "Yamagishi, we'll try to make a path for you! Go upstairs and wake Aigis!"

"…Understood!" Fuuka replies.

"….Target located, commencing target elimination." The intruder scans the group, she readies her weapon and dashes forwards.

"Go Yamagishi!" as the group dodges the attack Fuuka quickly ran upstairs to Aigis' room. The intruder swings her axe again towards Shinjiro. He dodges it but the attack crashes all the glassware on the counter behind him. The bits of glass scratch his face. He takes a kitchen knife that was lying around and dashes towards the enemy. He swings but the enemy dodges it so easily as if she was doing a dance. She spins around and slams Shinjiro to the wall.

"Aaarrgh…!"

"Aragaki!"

"Shinjiro-senpai!"

Ken starts rush to the enemy as well, he tried to tackle the enemy but ended up being thrown to the wall as well.

"Amada!"

"Hyaaaah..!"

Junpei starts running to the intruder as well. The intruder just stares at him as Junpei starts to throw a punch at her, but she slams him to the ground instead.

"Uurrgh…"

"Iori!"

This time, the enemy faces Mitsuru. Mitsuru braces herself and takes her stance. Both of them start dashing towards one another ready to land an attack. Mitsuru lands her kick to the enemy, but in a blink of an eye she disappeared, only to materialize behind her. The enemy slams her to the floor, Mitsuru is down.

"You are wasting your time, you cannot defeat me. Beginning target elimination…" Shinjiro, Junpei, Ken and Mitsuru can do nothing but watch, as the enemy begins to fire. But for their luck…

"What's going on!" they face up the source of the voice. Finding the one that may be able to defeat the intruder.

_Aigis…_

* * *

><p>An hour later- Naganaki Shrine<p>

A silver haired man walks up the stairs of the shrine. He looks around the shrine yard and lets out his breath. The time has pass midnight, yet he is still wandering around. _I got one last thing to do before going home_ he thought. He walks to the cemetery, he looks around as it's hard to see in the dark. He goes in deeper and finally found what he's been looking for. The tombstone reflected the moonlight, on it was written:

_Here lies Minako Arisato_

_1994-2010_

_a friend, a loved one, a leader_

_will be remembered in the hearts of those near to her_

_may she rest in peace_

"Hey there, Minako…how've you been doing?" Akihiko starts talking to the tombstone as the person was still alive.

"Has anyone visited you these days?" then he sees the fresh flowers next to the stone. "I see Shinji has though…" he's a bit disturbed by the fact that his best friend's always been the one who visits his girlfriend first.

"Sorry I haven't come to visit you these days, you know how hard it is to handle those college forms. Did I mention it to you? I got a scholarship from Tokyo University thanks to boxing. But I still don't know if I'm going to take or not. I don't want to be far from you after all…"

He then becomes silent. _Far away huh?_ Why did he say that? In the end, she was the one who left first. He remembers when she rises and faces Nyx. He was calling her name again and again telling her not to go, but she floats into the Moon like nothing's in her way. He thought he'd lost her, someone important again. She came out safe and sound, much to his relieve. After that last battle, he'd forgotten her for 2 months. She remembers him though, to his relieve again. For a moment they were in each others' arms, under the warm sunlight. But the next day she went somewhere no one could reach her, not even him.

"…I miss you, you know that?" he finally lets out a word. "I miss your smile, I miss your warmth, I miss everything about you. Everyday seems empty without you around, even though there are 8 people in the dorm." He chuckled. He takes out an object from his coat. Turns out, it's the rabbit doll he gave to her last year. He smiles when he looks at the doll.

"Do you remember when I gave you this bunny? I certainly don't." he started reminiscing.

_"I wanted to give you this today. Will you take it?"_

_"Huh? A bunny rabbit doll? It's so cute! Thank you senpai."_

_"Hahaha, I'm glad you liked it. Don't you think it looks like you?"_

_"….?"_

_"What's with that face? It looks just like you…"_

_"Ahahaha, whatever you say senpai. I'll treasure it, thank you."_

_"…you know, there was a time when…I thought I was just seeing Miki in you."_

_"Yeah, you told me about it…"_

_"But…when I bought that…I knew then that wasn't the case. Passing by toy stores always made me think of Miki. But I still kept trying to forget her. I didn't want to face what happened…"_

_"Senpai…"_

_"I kept telling myself I was doing everything I could…"_

_She puts her hand on top of his and smiles. She couldn't say anything to change what happened, she can only assure him that everything's okay now and she'll always be with him. He smiles at her as well._

_"Then when I saw that in the store, your face was the first thing that popped into my mind." _

_Minako's face turns red as he said those words and turns her head to the rabbit doll she was holding. Akihiko chuckled at the sight of this._

_"And then I thought about Miki…I thought about her smiling…" he looks up as he says that. Minako saw the look in his eyes. It was full of determination, courage, and the look of wanting to protect something important to him. No more looks of regrets and sadness, Minako smiled in relieve at the sight of this. Akihiko then turned to see her._

_"If it hadn't been for you, I might never have gotten over it. I would've just pretended that I did… whether things have been painful, or happy, or sad…you've always been there for me. You should know that if you're ever going through hard times, I'll be there for you too."_

_Minako lean over to Akihiko's shoulders, her heart is filled with happiness right now._

_"Thank you, senpai…"_

_Akihiko stokes her hair, and rests his head on top of hers._

_"From now on, we have each other…"_

_"I…I hope you don't mind me saying this, but…Minako…you mean a lot to me…I love you…"_

Akihiko caresses the tombstone and stood up. "I know, I know. You're telling me to go home since it's so late of a night. But…I'll be back sooner than you know, so wait for me…okay? I'll see you tomorrow then, I love you."

He walks away from the cemetery, ready to go home. But a few feet near the grave, he turns around.

"You know, you're too kind for your own good, you know that?" he chuckles. "I guess, that's one of the million things that made me fall in love in you. Well…I'll see you tomorrow." He continues walking, while Minako's tombstone just shines under the moonlight.

Akihiko arrives in front of Iwatodai Dorm, just as another figure arrives the same time as him.

"Takeba?"

Yukari lifts up her head, she looks tired. She had spent all day in cram school and studying after all.

"Oh senpai, good evening."

"Good evening to you too, what are you doing this late of a night?"

"I could've asked the same to you, senpai." Yukari stretches her hand. Her muscles seem as tired as she is.

"I just got home from the gym, and I thought I should visit Minako as well. I don't want her to feel lonely. How about you, Takeba?"

"Oh I see, I just got back from cram school. Mitsuru-senpai texted me to hurry and come home. It seems urgent so I got back as soon as I can. Didn't you get her text senpai?"

"Really?" Akihiko opens his cell phone, he see multiple messages all from Mitsuru. "Damn you're right, I hope she doesn't execute me for this." He sighs

"I'm sure she doesn't take it too seriously though, anyway we should get in. It's getting cold." Yukari shivers.

"Yeah, here I'll open the door." As soon as Akihiko holds the handle, he and Yukari felt and odd sensation.

!

"Senpai, did you sense that!"

"Yeah I did, what do you think it is?"

"It's probably nothing though, maybe we're just tired."

"I agree…let's get in."

As Akihiko and Yukari got into the dorm, they're faced with something that could trigger those in the past that they don't want to face ever again. And so…it all begins.

* * *

><p>Soooo, what do you think? I'm going to start working on chapter 5 so tune in! All comments accepted! R&amp;R please!<p> 


	5. Awakening

People! AoiTsubaki here, presenting to you Chapter 5! I'm changing the FeMC Persona's name since the MC's and FeMC's have more differences than they're similar but I don't think it'll matter much though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series in any way.

* * *

><p>The Incident- 1st floor lounge<p>

-clang! crash!-

Aigis and Metis clashes back after their impact. They both then dashes towards each other and lands their respective attacks. Aigis fires her gun and it barely hits Metis' arms.

"You must stand aside." Metis runs in full speed and hits Aigis with her axe. Aigis fell back.

"Aarrgh…"

"Aigis…! Are you all right!"

"I'm fine Fuuka-san…I can still keep on. Please analyze the enemy for me."

"Give me a sec', I'll try to scan her."

Aigis get back on her feet. She's breathing heavily but thankfully her damages aren't severe. Metis only have a scratch on her arm, but it didn't bother her at all. She rushes towards Aigis again and swings her axe. Aigis dodges it this time, and threw Metis to the wall. Before she came contact to the wall, Metis turns around and kicks the wall behind her and lands to the ground. Aigis took this chance to summon her Persona.

"I need your help! Athena!" Athena materializes on top of her and Kill Rushes the enemy before her. The attack manages to damage Metis, but it wasn't enough to finish her.

"Don't resist, and I won't hurt you…!" she calls to Aigis.

Aigis ignores her call and keeps attacking. She calls Athena again, and boosts herself with Sukukaja.

"Aigis! The enemy's Arcana is the Hierophant! She nulls both Hama and Mudo skills so be careful!" Fuuka informs Aigis from inside Juno's glass skirt.

"Understood!"

"I don't have any choice then…" Metis starts doing some kind of ritual and summons the most unexpected.

"Psyche!" she calls forth her Persona. A being materializes on top of her. Its body takes in a form of an iron mannequin, with its long gloves hands separated from its body and its face looks like a pink butterfly. Psyche starts dashing towards Aigis to attack her but is blocked by Athena. Athena uses her halberd to pierce Psyche. Since Psyche is Metis' Persona, she is affected as well. The attack has weakened her, but she isn't going to give up yet.

"Argh…" she stands up. "Please…don't resist…"

_Here's my chance!_ Aigis summons Athena once more and she Kill Rushes Metis. Metis no longer has energy to keep fighting, and she falls on the ground.

The group recovered a little bit of strength and stands up. They surround Metis who's still on the ground, believing she passed out. But they were wrong…

"Much stronger than expected. I have no choice." Metis stands again, everyone takes a step back, ready for anything she'll do. Fuuka suddenly hear static and gasped.

"Is this…?"

Metis' body suddenly flashes then glows in pink. Aigis knew that reaction right away, because she was able to do that in the past.

"Is that…Orgia Mode?"

As Metis turns to Aigis, her body began to be covered in small pink butterflies made of light. Then, as if the time in the world was slower than it should she slams Aigis and she crashes to the wall in a split second. Fuuka and Junpei panics at what they see.

" Aigis!"

"No way!"

Shinjiro realizes he can't just stand and watch while an intruder just attacks whatever she wishes. He sneaks to Metis' back to knock her down, but she punches him in the stomach and he was slammed to the kitchen table. Mitsuru can't believe how much power she had.

"Aragaki!"

Metis dashes faster than light, her next target is Ken. Ken steps back trying to dodges her, but he's not fast enough. Metis takes the nearest chair and throws it at Ken, slamming him to the coffee table. He fell on the floor, not strong enough to stand.

"Amada!"

Metis took him by the neck and tightened her grip. Koromaru barks at her, as if he was telling her to let go of Ken. Ken bleeds out blood from his mouth. He's defenseless in Metis' grip. _He's dying…_Aigis looks from afar, she can't move any of her limbs. Right now, she's useless.

"My body…" her vision began to blur. All she sees is static.

"Hindrances will be removed." Metis says as she tightens and tightens her grip on Ken, practically strangling him to death. Aigis' body began to shut down, and then all is black.

Her surroundings all covered in white, she just sits on the floor doing nothing. She feels weak, she's at the edge of shutting down. She can't even fulfill her promise to Minako, protecting her. She can't even protect her teammates from a single enemy. Suddenly, a figure appears before her. She's wearing a Gekkoukan female uniform, her hair tied up in a ponytail with pins forming the roman number XXII. A figure Aigis promised to protect, now before her.

_Aigis…_

_Aigis…_

"That voice…?"

_Aigis…stand up…they need you…_

"Minako…san?"

_I'll lend you my power…so please…protect everyone…_

"I…"

_Goodbye Aigis...I'll… _her voice fades as she talks.

"Wait…"

She smiles at her, a gentle smile. Aigis then snaps out from her trance, Fuuka's in panic of the whole situation. Aigis' still hearing and seeing static. Her eyes began to focus, as her mind come to focus as well. She concludes what she'll do now.

"I won't let that happen anymore!" Aigis stands her ground, as her body began to shine in light. Every gear, every motor in her body begins to overwork. Athena appears behind her and rushes forwards. Metis turns around to what's behind her. Before Athena could pass before Aigis, Athena's body began to change. Her previous form as a war Goddess with a shield and halberd, turns into the form of the master of strings. Whose body's plated in gold, long brown hair that flows like the ocean's waves and a heart shaped-harp on her back. Everyone is in awe of what they seen. The recognize that Persona, it was Hers. Metis was intrigued of what she saw.

"What's this…?" she asks.

Mitsuru was aware of the situation. It happened to each member of the SEES before. Her Penthesilea turn into Artemisia, Akihiko's Polydeuces turns into Caesar, Yukari's Io turns into Isis, Junpei's Hermes turns into Trimesgistus, Ken's Nemesis turn's into Kala-Nemi, Fuuka's Lucia turns into Juno, Aigis' Palladion turns into Athena. Now it happened again.

"Don't tell me…"

Before them, stood Aigis. Floating above her, which was their leader's now Aigis' Persona: Eurydice. Metis lets go of her grip on Ken and he fell on the ground. She turns around to face Aigis and readies her stance. Aigis' body still shines as Eurydice lets out a sharp cry. That cry quakes the whole dorm. Metis' body began to break down. Smoke goes out from her body and she kneels on the ground. Her mask automatically opens, revealing her face for the whole group to see. Junpei and Mitsuru are shocked of the face they saw in front of them. Metis's eyes are Amethyst red and her hair midnight blue. But her face looks similar to the one in front of her. She didn't bother the two watching her. Her eyes focuses on Aigis, she called her with teary eyes.

"Sister…"

Aigis had used all of her energy on that one metamorphosis. She faints to the ground, as her body shuts as well.

"Aigis…hey!" Mitsuru's voice echoes before she loses her consciousness.

* * *

><p>An unknown space- unknown time<p>

Music starts to play, a gentle piano melody. Blue, a whole space filled with blue. A blue curtain, blue doors, a blue table-cloth with a crystal ball and a blue armchair. On that chair, sat a person. His eyes shows intrigue and intention, his hands rested on his chin, like he's waiting something to happen. An old man, a very crucial old man. A woman stands next to him, pale skin, platinum blonde hair, clothed in a blue uniform. They both stare at their sitting guest in front of them. Aigis awakes from her brief slumber. She looks around her, an unfamiliar room. She hasn't a clue of what happened.

"I…what happened…?"

"She has awakened…Master."

"And so I see…welcome to the Velvet Room." The old man assesses the guest in front of him, and smirked. "Ah…a very rare guest indeed…are you a simulacrum, or in fact human…?" he wanders, and chuckles. "It seems your destiny is similar to mine."

Aigis is still confused of the situation. She still can't recall what happened, and where she is now.

"Um…where am I...who are you…?" she asks the old man before him.

"Ah…forgive my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Igor…and this is Elizabeth, my assistant."

"Pleased to meet you." The woman introduces herself.

"We reside in this Velvet Room." The man called Igor continues. "This place exists between mind and reality…a room for those who have forged a contract…"

Aigis' confused of what he said. _A contract?_ She didn't remember anything about signing a piece of paper

"Yes…" like he read her mind. "In awakening to the power of the wild card, you are now bound to a contract. Henceforth, you are now our guest in the Velvet Room."

"Wild card…?" Aigis asks him again. She had every bit of information that the world has in her memory bank, but doesn't know such a thing as a Wild card.

"Surely you know of which I speak. The ability to hold multiple Persons and wield their powers…until recently, a young lady with the same talent was our guest here."

Aigis stood up in surprise. Multiple Personas, unlimited access of power. She knew who Igor was talking about.

"Minako-san? You…know of her?" she questions him.

Igor smirks. "Indeed I do. She achieved a marvelous thing…reaching the "answer to life"…" he tells her.

"The "answer to life"…"

Igor continues his explanation. "The power you have gained is a means to attain that answer."

Aigis realizes what Igor is talking about. Minako Arisato, the previous Wild card holder, SEES' leader achieved the "answer to life". But in order to achieve that "answer to life", she gave up her life. Leading her to her death. Aigis, now had received the Wild card will be able to find that answer as well. But, will she suffer the same fate?

"This answer…if I reach it…would it mean my death…?"

Igor didn't explain further about the Wild card. Instead, he gives her some words of advice."All who live journey in search of the answer, and they reach it at the journey's end…if you have close ties to people you call friends, remember this…"Strength of heart, when united, is barred by no door…" it was the same for that young lady. And that is all I can tell you."

"…" Aigis couldn't say anything. _He's right_, but she had uncertainty somewhere in her heart. _What will happen if I continue in this journey? _

"Well, I shouldn't keep you here any longer. The beginning of your ordeal awaits…" he snaps her from her thoughts.

!

"…! That feeling again…!" it's the same one she felt back in the dorm. When the clock strikes midnight, but she knew it wasn't the Dark Hour.

"I am certain you will require our help in the future." Igor says again. "Please take this."

A glowing blue key appears before Aigis and disappears again, but that key is already in Aigis' possession: The Velvet Key.

"It would be best if you came here of your own free will next time. Until then, farewell…" Igor bids her goodbye, and everything goes into blur.

_I once made a choice to live…_

_So much has happened to me since that decision._

_If this power is a sign that I'm drawing closer to life…_

…_does it mean that the answer at the end of the journey is…death?_

_I was surprised at that time, to discover how little the possibility bothered me…_

* * *

><p>And that's the end of chapter 5! The next chapter, someone very interesting will appear. Did you guess who that person is? Anyone? Well, you have to tune in to find out that very interesting person! Laters!<p> 


	6. the Abyss of Time, the 2nd Intruder

TA DA DA DAAA! Presenting chapter 6! This is where we will reveal the "surprise guest". Let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, P3P or P3FES, end of story.

* * *

><p>March 31st 2010- 1st floor lounge<p>

Fuuka, Junpei, Ken and Mitsuru are hanging around the lounge with anxiety on their faces. Ever since the fight Aigis haven't woken up. Yukari is there as well. She sighs, she got back to the dorm the same time as Akihiko. The second they got into the dorm, they already felt that something's wrong. After Mitsuru explains the situation they're they realized that the strange feeling they got upon entering the door wasn't just a coincidence. They were relieved that it wasn't the Dark Hour but they also thought that it could lead to something even more serious.

Aigis finally open her eyes. She blinks a few times before fully conscious. Yukari's the first one to realize she's awake.

"Oh…"

The rest looks towards to who Yukari is looking at. They also realized Aigis has come to rise. The stand from their respective seats, glad Aigis is fine.

"Woof! Woof!" Koromaru runs towards Aigis barks happily, as if he were saying "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Aigis!"

"I…" Aigis don't know what to say.

"Phew, she woke up. You really scared us, collapsing like that. " Junpei sighs relieve, he was a little panicked over the situation.

"Are feeling better Aigis-san?" Ken worries for Aigis. "You should take it easy for a while."

Aigis looks to her left, Yukari was standing next to her the whole time. She looks a little agitated. But she doesn't speak a word, she just stares at Aigis.

"Yukari-san…"

"I came because Mitsuru-senpai called me just in case, and I get caught up in this…? Give me a break." She complaints. But her voice shows that she had a slight worry for Aigis, and she knew that.

"I'm sorry to have worried you…" Aigis apologizes and smiles at her. Yukari just shook her head away. Aigis stands up from her seat and saw her whole body upgraded with different kinds of equipments.

"Hm? What's all this…?" she asks, hoping someone could explain to her.

"While I was fixing your body, I added some additional equipment." Mitsuru explains to her, she's the only one who knows how to fix Aigis after all. "We found some strange things under the floor…There was no sign that you would wake up, so instead of waiting, we tried everything we could…" she explains further.

"I see." Aigis replies to her explanation.

Junpei rubs the back of his neck and sighs. "It still sucks, though, getting bossed around by her like that."

"Are you complaining about being bossed around? Now you sounded like an elementary school kid." Ken teases Junpei again, but this time he turns the joke a little bit.

Junpei's surprised by another one of Ken's taunting. "Hey, don't compare me with you!"

_Bossed around by her?_ Aigis ponders what Junpei said, _is he talking about Metis?_

Fuuka explains to her. "That strange girl said, "if you want to protect Aigis, you should put that on her."." she refers to her armor. Fuuka then turns back to show Aigis the person she meant. What Aigis see is Metis chained to a chair, guarded by Akihiko and Shinjiro. She walks to them, with the others following behind.

"Yo. Looks like you've been through a lot." Akihiko greets her. "No worries here, though…she's on her best behavior now." He assures her. Metis sighs behind her red butterfly mask.

"Tch…well, I guess it's a good thing she didn't lie. But she won't be making troubles here anymore, we have our evokers equipped now." Shinjiro says as he leans against the wall behind him.

Junpei seems really bothered by what the intruder did to the dorm. "What do you gotta bust things up like that for? I mean, today's my turn to clean the place!" he complaints at her. "Hey, quit with the silent treatment and say something." It turns out, Metis was sleeping the whole time. She was snoozing while Junpei lectures her about giving him the silent treatment. She wakes from her sleep and looks at Junpei, since his voice is the first thing she heard when she wakes up.

"Mm…huh…?"

Junpei can't believe that what he says all this time were for nothing, he looks like he's down in the dumpsters.

"Are you serious…? You were sleeping all this time!"

Metis lifts her mask. This gives Akihiko and Yukari a bit of surprise since they haven't seen Metis' face yet.

"…It opened!" Yukari says in surprise. Metis was by the situation, it's her turn to be defeated now.

"I-I…" she shutters, people around her are looking at her demanding an explanation.

"You look pretty comfy there…"I ain't afraid of no humans." Huh?" Junpei mimics her in a mocking tone. Metis minds his mocking, she gives a comeback to him.

"I-It's just…I was tired after going into Orgia Mode…" she turns her head towards the person in front of her, who happened to be Aigis. "…Ah." Aigis steps forward to get a closer look at Metis.

"Did you cooperate with them in order to help me?" she asks her.

"The reason I came here in the first place was to protect you. These restraints aren't necessary. I won't attack anymore." She promises her. Aigis wasn't too keen to release her though.

"No one is going to believe you, if you don't explain why." Aigis tells her, she can't just release her like that. The others agree as well. Metis looks down, she looks rather disappointed. She's embarrassed to tell the reason why.

"It's…it's because…I thought you wouldn't like me…" when she says that, it's almost like what a little kid would've said. But Metis isn't a child, she has put the whole dorm in danger and Aigis knew that. But Aigis felt that she can trust her, for now.

"…let's release her."

Everyone thought they misheard her. Release her? Why would Aigis want to release someone that just endangered their lives?

"I don't know if she can be trusted, but I believe she has no intention of fighting us." She assures them. "Besides which, if she has the same parameters as I do, the chains will hot hold her anyway." As if it were in response to Aigis, Metis breaks the chains that held her to the chair and stands up. Everyone gasped at the sight, Junpei had it the worst.

"Huh! Then these friggin' nonstop shifts were for nothing…?" he sighs in complain again. Compared to Akihiko, Shinjiro and Ken, his guard shift was the longest.

Aigis then face Metis again. She needs answer of why she's here and as of why she attacked SEES.

"First, tell me who you are and your purpose in being here." She questions her first.

"…I'm Metis. As you can see, you and I are practically siblings. And as for my purpose…it's simply to save you, my only sister…from this hopeless situation." She answered her.

"Hopeless situation…?" Aigis looks around her, everyone looks agitated. Something's wrong.

"Did…something happen while I was asleep?" she asks them. "How long was I asleep, anyway…?"

"Since our battle ended, I'd say about a day and a half has passed...Yet today is still March 31st. Tomorrow, and all the days after it, will also be March 31st. At this rate, it will last forever." The word forever rings in Aigis's ear. _Forever? But how?_. "Didn't you feel it? The moment when time skipped?" Metis continues.

"!...Skipped…? Do you mean what we felt at midnight? Then…are you saying that the same day is repeating itself!" Aigis' voice panics a little. _So the misdates are no coincidence_ she thought.

Akihiko responses to Aigis in a anxious tone. " That's not all…we haven't been able to leave the dorm since this morning. That makes two ways we're trapped here." Aigis couldn't believe what she heard from Akihiko.

"No…but why?"

"The Abyss of Time below us is causing a space-time distortion." She tells the reason.

"Abyss…of Time?" she wonders.

"It's difficult to explain…it may be easier to show you." Mitsuru tells her.

"I'll lead the way. Please follow me." Metis signals everyone to follow her as she walks downstairs where the door appears.

"H-Hey! Who elected you mayor!" Yukari doesn't like being told what to do especially by a stranger, but she follows her anyway like the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>March 31st 2010- Unknown place beneath the lounge<p>

The group continues walking down the stairs following Metis. Not long after that they found themselves in the middle of a…desert. The only things they saw are sands with endless horizons and a couple of doors. They looked around in confusion a shock, it's impossible for a space thing large to exist under their living room.

"What…!"

"This is the Abyss of Time." Metis explains. "It's an uncharted territory that probably spreads beneath this area like tree's roots."

"How could something like this have appeared under the lounge…?" Aigis asks. Metis gladly explain it to her of course.

"At first, the Abyss of Time was a small thing. Then, without a warning, it began to spread out, and form a connection to your dorm."

Mitsuru inspects the "Abyss of Time". "It's clear just by looking at it that this place was not man-made. It might be the product of some dangerous power, the way Tartarus was…"

"Sheesh…haven't we had enough of that kinda stuff by now?" Junpei sighs.

"I'm not sure I can explain it, but the flow of time here is not normal. The reason why time is skipping and why you can't leave the dorm is most certainly due to that effect." Metis continues her explanation. "The only way to survive is to somehow find a way to eradicate the Abyss of Time."

Ken doubts her solution though. "Eradicate it? How're we supposed to do that…?"

Metis give a faint smirk, _they're not going to like this_. "I've already tried the simplest, most direct way…eliminating all of you."

All the SEES member doesn't like what she just said. They remembered the ambush that she did to them, it's almost impossible to forget about it. Metis doesn't care about the look on their faces watching her, she continues her explanation.

"The Abyss of Time connected to this dorm, as if drawn to it…that, together with the way you can all perceive the time skips…it seems clear to me that you have a lot to do with the reason for this happening."

"So that's why you attacked? In order to eliminate us…?" Mitsuru questions her. Junpei got irritated after hearing Metis' explanation. "What the hell? We've never even heard of this place before!"

"If there is another way, we can only find it by entering the Abyss." She tells them. "You'll have to discover the cause and strike at its source."

Mitsuru understands her reason. "So you want us to investigate it under the assumption that we'll have to fight?"

"That's why I insisted on the extra equipment to protect Aigis." She replies.

Yukari is not happy about this. Hearing the word "fight" again doesn't sounds right to her. She's been fighting Shadows for a whole year. Even though it ended bitterly, she's a bit relieved for at least there's no more fighting involved. Then, this came up.

"Wait…is this a joke? Are you seriously telling us to go back to the way things were when Tartarus was around!"

"Never mind that, how are we supposed to believe whatever you say and jump in there blind?" Junpei added. Metis doesn't like how the two react to the plan that she carefully planned. She dares them to try something else.

"If you have a better plan, let's hear it." She challenges them. "First, the basement of your dorm, then the time skips, and now you can't reach the outside world…"

_Can't reach the outside world…_! Fuuka gasp. "I-If we can't leave the dorm…how will we eat! If we're stuck here for long enough, and we run out of food…are we going to starve…to death!"

Everyone had the same thought. _Starve to death! She's right!_ If they stay there too long with no access to food and other necessities there's no other way to escape death. Junpei's the one who's bothered the most by this thought. Food's the only thing that keeps him to keep on living (besides Chidori of course). "Nooooooo!"

Metis agrees with Fuuka's hypothesis, even though she doesn't show it. "If the current situation continues, your lives may all be in danger. What I'm asking you to do is the only way for you all to survive." This turns everyone in the blue, especially Mitsuru. Her face turns dark all of the sudden, like she's worrying about something…important. Aigis steps forward to face Metis.

"Naturally, we all want to survive." She told her that. "But you first appeared to us as an enemy. You must understand that we can't entrust our lives to you."

Akihiko adds to that. "I'm not even buying your reason for being here. You say you want to protect Aigis, but what's in it for you?" Metis glares sharply at him, she thought they already know the reason but actually they're to clueless to understand.

""In it"? I'm doing this because I care about her!" she retorts to him. "For heaven's sake, she's my only sister!" she raises her voice even higher this time.

"About that…your claim doesn't fit the facts." Mitsuru cuts in to her. "Aigis was the last of her series, and none of her model were produced afterwards." She stops for a while before continuing. "To hear you talk, it sounds like you've been in this Abyss of Time from the start. That bothers me." She gives Metis her opinion. "You said this is uncharted territory, unconnected to the outside world. Am I correct?" she dares her to answer her. She hits the jackpot, Metis looks like she's facing a death sentence. She doesn't have the answer this time.

"Th-That's…" she says as she looks away. The group didn't just stop there.

"Aren't you supposed to be a weapon, anyway? How do you square that with attacking us to save Aigis?"Akihiko drops the bomb at her this time, adding more pressure to Metis.

"That's…I…um…"

Junpei's tired of her shuttering. "Well? We're waiting…hope you've got a good answer."

"Well I…!"

"That's enough, Metis." A voice from behind the SEES cuts in before Metis could answer. The group turns around afraid it's another enemy.

"I think I'll take it from here on." A figure walks down the stairs and stops midway. That figure, turns out to be a man. He's wearing a blue bellboy uniform complete with the blue hat, his skin is pale with his platinum blonde hair and yellow fierce eyes. He has an aura from him that says a gentleman, but the group can't be too sure.

"Theodore…" Metis calls him.

"Who are you! Are you an enemy!" Akihiko questions him, demanding answer. He doesn't get a good vibe from this man.

"You do not need to worry, I am on your side." The man assures him. He bows politely as a gentleman would and introduces himself. "My name is Theodore…but please, feel free to call me Theo."

* * *

><p>Ohohoho how about that? Theo's BACK! Yipee (one of my fav chara btw :D). Waiiit, there's more! I shall reveal something very very very shocking next chapter so stay tuned! R&amp;R if you please! All comments accepted.<p>

To** Rein Walker**-san and **Strawberry Watermelon passion**-san thank you for being the first 2 to review! Sorry I haven't mention you these couple of days I've been so busy with schoolwork once again Arigatou Gosaimasu!


	7. Revelations

Hey people! Yeah this is chapter 7 alright! This is what I called the "Big Revelation". Keep scrolling down those mouse cuz you're in for a surprise! Ahahaha enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 and all of it remakes.

* * *

><p>March 31st 2010- the Abyss of Time<p>

The man called Theodore gives an eerie smirk to the group that gave them chills. He continues to walk down the stairs, the group makes a path for him as he walks pass them. He joins Metis in the middle of the unknown desert and stands next to her. All the SEES are sure that they know each other, at least acquaintances. Knowing Metis, this man could do some serious damage as well. He doesn't seem to want a fight but who knows. The group knows that if he makes a suspicious move, they will have to ready their battle stance. Theodore saw their distrust, it's written on all of their faces.

"Please, do not be suspicious of myself. I have said it before that I have no intention of fighting you." He assures them.

"Why? So you can backstab us later?" Akihiko hates his act, being all nice then finishes them in one go later.

"Please calm down, Akihiko-san." Aigis calms him. She then turns to the figure next to her "sister".

"If you are not an enemy, then what are you? And how do you know Metis?"

"Before that, why didn't we see you when she attacked us?" Mitsuru adds.

"Actually, I was there the whole time. I didn't think that my "assistance" would be needed so I stand back and let Metis does what she need to do." He replies bluntly. He just added oil to fire, as multiple glances points to him.

"What's with this guy's guts?" Shinjiro mutters next to Akihiko, and he couldn't agree more.

"And to answer your question, Miss Aigis." He continues. "I am human, of course but at the same time, I am not." Aigis doesn't understand what he meant, but there's something that bothers her more. "How did you know my name?"

"I knew all of your names, actually." He replies. He then notices Fuuka standing behind Aigis and gives her a slight bow. "Well, it is nice to see you again Miss Fuuka. It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

"You're…" Fuuka finally remembers who he is, and it's true that he never met Fuuka in person, only in voice even though Fuuka has seen his face.

"You know him Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asks her, since she never mentions anything about it. Fuuka seems a bit hesitant to answer.

"Y-Yes…he once fought…with Minako-chan…"

Everyone stares at her in shock and disbelief. They remembered the times they went to Tartarus together and Minako would never go on her own. Even if it were just a catch and rescue mission she would at least take Koromaru with her. Then, something came into Akihiko's mind. He remembered 2 nights before the last battle with Nyx.

_29 January 2010, 1__st__ floor lounge_

_Akihiko walks down the stairs and found Minako and Fuuka getting ready to go off somewhere._

"_Hey, what're you guys doing?"_

"_Aki…!"_

"_Akihiko-senpai…"_

"_Are you guys going somewhere…? Tartarus?" Akihiko asks Minako. Minako looks a little secretive, but she tells him anyway._

"_Um yeah, I need to do something and I need Fuuka's help for it. I won't be long though I'll come back before the Dark Hour ends."_

"_Is it another missing person? Why don't I come with you? I have nothing to do anyway."_

"_Um…it's nothing like that. There's no news of a missing person right?"_

"_True but…what is it then?"_

_Minako paused for a moment, she's hesitant to tell him. Instead, she smiles at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Akihiko blushes…greatly and Minako giggled at the sight of this._

"_A promise…" she said as she takes her naginata. "I promise I won't get hurt and I'll come back as soon as I can okay? Let's go Fuuka!"_

"_Okay, Minako-chan…"_

_They left the dorm as soon as that, leaving Akihiko alone in the lounge. Akihiko sighs, when did my girlfriend stops telling me everything? But he trusted Minako greatly as Minako trusted him. He turns around and went up to his room. _

"So that's what she's doing…" he mutters.

"Huh? You said something Aki?" Shinjiro asks him.

"No…it's nothing."

"She did an amazing job." Theo responses to Fuuka. "Even though I am the one who rule over power, I never thought that I would be defeated by a human. And if any human were to do that, I'm glad that it's our guest."

_She defeated him!_ Akihiko never thought she could do that. He knows that she's the strongest girl he's ever met in his life. That night she got home safe and sound with a smile on her face. She was holding a blue bookmark saying it's a reward. _Did he gave her that?_

"But, that is not why I came today…" Theo returns to his serious demeanor. "I've come today for a request."

"A…request?" Aigis asks him.

"Precisely, but before that, I should explain to you the situation." His face turns even more serious, as he starts his explanation.

"In 8 days time the Great Seal shall be broken, and the ultimate malevolence shall be released upon the world…this, is what triggering the Abyss of Time to appear and also the skipping of time itself."

SEES had the look of horror on their faces. The ultimate malevolence? During the whole year they've saw nothing but people who lost their soul and evil intentions. They saw gruesome things and deaths before their very eyes. It was almost like hell to them, what could be worse than that?

"What Metis said is true, that it is also connected to all of you. But…" before he continues, he glares towards Metis' direction making her flinch. "Even though it is one of the solutions, killing them would mean destroying the bigger picture and you above all people know it, Metis." His voice even sounds scary as his expression.

"I'm sorry! I was focused on saving Aigis that I forgot! I'll listen to you this time I promise!" it was like Metis was given a mental punishment that she crouches with her hands on her head. SEES is speechless with what they just say.

"Fine then…" Theo regains his composure and face back to SEES. "Because of that reason, I shall need your power to fight the source who's trying to destroy the seal." He explains. "If not, all of your life is in danger, and also…" this time he faces Mitsuru. He knows what she's hiding and he's about to reveal it.

"I believe it is also connected to what you are hiding, Mitsuru-san."

Mitsuru flinch, she never had told anyone that she was hiding something. The group looks at her, their face demands an explanation from her. Aigis, who know she was hiding something, finally knows that her guess wasn't wrong. Mitsuru's face turns dark, as she tried to look away and sighs.

"Mitsuru-san, is what he said true?" Aigis asks her in place of the group. Mitsuru kept silent, she knows she can't hide it any longer.

"You better speak up, Mitsuru." Shinjiro demands answer.

Mitsuru still hasn't answer, _should I really reveal it all?_ She thought. But in the end, she knew there's no other way around. _I guess this is my only chance. _

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko calls her.

"Alright." She finally answers. "I guess I can't keep this a secret any longer. Everyone…come with me."

Mitsuru signals everyone to follow her as she walks up the stairs. They couldn't believe it, how can Mitsuru hide something and didn't told them? It's the secret behind Tartarus all over again. But, they felt that this is much more important. They went up to the second floor, then the 3rd floor, and finally…

"the Command room..." Aigis mutters.

"What could she be hiding here?" Yukari mutters as well.

"Who knows?" Junpei replies to her. The three turns to Mitsuru as she takes out a key. The key to the Command room.

"Before I reveal what's beyond this door." Mitsuru announces. "I must tell you all to prepare, and calm yourselves to what you're about to see. Specifically, I mean you, Akihiko."

"What do you mean, Mitsuru?" Akihiko asks her. Now, he's a bit afraid of what's beyond the door of the Command room. He was never afraid of anything before, except losing someone precious. But what could lie beyond this door that could change him?

"You'll see…" Mitsuru replies as she puts the key into the door, and opens the grand door of the Command room.

The Command room, the room where SEES use as their main headquarters. But something's seemed different from they last remember it. There are counters that store multiple surgery equipments and hospital equipments. The bluish wall turns into a pure white color, the command screen which used to show cameras and conditions outside the dorm, is replaced with a heart monitor that shows an extremely slow heartbeat, the pink set of sofa that used to takes place in the middle of the room is gone. Replaced by a queen size bed with white sheets and blue blanket. On that bed, lies a person SEES thought would never see again. They thought she was sleeping under the cheery blossom tree in the shrine. But here, she sleeps with an oxygen mask covering her mouth. Her brown hair spreads across the pillow like the ocean's wave, her hands lies on top of each other gracefully. For Yukari, she is her best friend, for Shinjiro, she's the one who taught him about how precious life is, for Theodore, she is the one who shows him the world, for Aigis, she's the one she promised to protect, for Akihiko, she is…

"Minako…?"

* * *

><p>YES PEOPLE THE BIG REVELATION SHE IS BACK! HOW'S THAT? (being a little too overdramatic LOL) big shock huh? Is it a good thing for you guys? R&amp;R please!<p>

For **namine23**-san, your story is the one who inspired me to write this story. So THANK YOU for your review! I'll try my best in the future chapter! For all readers: Arigatou Gosaimashu!


	8. Smiles, and Promises

Chapter 8! Yay! This chapter's gonna be about reactions from the SEES and their resolution. Resolution to what? You may ask. Well, you gotta keep on readin' :P and up we gooo! (or down in this case LOL) –caution= long chapter

Sorry for the late update guys, got like a million test this week. I think this chapter is a bit of a disappointment but please bear with me :D

Disclaimer: I do not own P3, P3FES, P3P and all the beauty in it.

* * *

><p>"Minako…?"<p>

Everyone, except Theodore and Metis stood there in silence. They can't belief what lies before their very eyes. On their faces drawn many emotions: shock, surprise, happiness, joy, confusion. The only question behind the SEES' mind is: _what the hell?_

Mitsuru walks in first and stops besides her bedside. She held the margin of the bed as she watches Minako's sleeping face. The IV needle was attached to her left hand, she was wearing a white hospital gown. Cable-connected pads attached on her foreheads. Her heartbeat appears ever so slowly, but it's a still indication that she's still alive. Her skin looks pale, even paler than she was before. But she's here, in front of them, breathing. Akihiko couldn't stand it anymore, he wants to rush to her side and shakes her body telling her to wake up.

"Minako!"

"Be careful, Akihiko! Any sudden movement to her body will cause unexpected effect!" Mitsuru stops Akihiko before he could reach Minako's body. Akihiko stops right next to the bed, across Mitsuru. His face burns in red, it was like he was about to cry but it's definitely wasn't sadness. He's furious. The rest of the group walks in one by one and stands around the bed. Their eyes still aim towards the sleeping girl. Aigis' eyes starts mirror, but somehow she couldn't shed a tear like before.

"Minako-san…"

"I know this cause quite a shock to you…" Mitsuru faces everyone. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell any of you."

"But…how can this be?" Fuuka reluctantly asks. Everyone seems to want to know as well.

"…It happened the day we found out she died." Mitsuru shares them the whole story.

_March 6 2010- Minako's hospital room_

"_Akihiko, you can't stay here like this…"_

"_I won't go, no matter what you say Mitsuru!"_

_The sun's gone down to reveal the dark sky. The doctor announces Minako's death a few hours ago. Everyone can't seem to take the news well. Yukari and Fuuka wept so hard while Junpei's trying to calm them, but he can't stop his tears as well. Ken cries next to a whimpering Koromaru, Shinjiro punches a wall so hard that the wall cracked a bit. Aigis stood there emotionless and in disbelief to what she just heard. Akihiko still holds his girlfriend's cold body and keeps shouting out her name telling her to wake up. _

"_There's nothing else we can do!" Mitsuru tells him. "The doctors tried everything they can to save her, she's…gone."_

"_How can you give up just like that!" he yells at her, with Minako still in his arms. _

_Mitsuru's tired with his stubbornness. She walks quickly towards Akihiko and slaps him in front of everyone._

"_Urgh…"_

"_Control yourself Akihiko! You're acting like a child! With you grieving like this how would it make her feel! She can't rest in peace seeing you like this!" Mitsuru scolds him, as a tear starts falling down her cheeks. Even though Mitsuru is always seen calm and collected, a loss of someone precious could break her walls. First her father, now her friend, her "younger sister"._

"_Mitsuru…" Akihiko looks at Mitsuru's face. She's covering her eyes with her hands trying to hold back the tears. She didn't cry as hard as the other girls, but their feelings are still the same._

_He knows, even though he doesn't want to admit it. He knows that she's gone, and it's time to come clear. Gently he places her body back on the bed, but still firmly holds her hand. He looks at Minako with a stare full of love. Crying over her wouldn't get her back, he needs to show her that he's going to be okay._

"_Alright, Mitsuru." He finally says. "You win…"_

"_Akihiko…" she felt a little guilty for slapping him, but that's the only way to snap him back to reality. She looks out to the window, realizing the day has gone dark. She took a glimpse of her watch: 20:30 PM._

"_It's getting late…" she tells the group. "All of you should get back to the dorm, get some rest if you can."_

"_What about you, Mitsuru-senpai…?" Yukari asks her, her voice still sounds like she's sobbing._

"_I'll stay here for a while…" she replies. "I need to take care of her paperwork, just go on without me." _

"_Alright then…" Yukari replies. Everyone was too tired and overwhelmed to argue. One by one they left the room. Akihiko left last, before leaving he kisses Minako's forehead and joins the rest outside._

_After the door closes, Mitsuru walks over to her bedside. She looks like she's sleeping, but she doesn't breathe. Mitsuru puts her hand on her wrist, like the last time they watched movie together._

"_I know I told Akihiko to stop grieving…" Mitsuru says to her, even though she can't hear her anymore. "But I still can't believe it…" she cries again. At first, Mitsuru only thought of Minako as a mere underclassman who eventually became the leader of operation in SEES. But after her father's death, her point of view of her changes. Minako's the only one who could cheer her up. Her first visit to Hagakure was with her, also her first taste of Wuck burger. Just for once, she hopes that time would rewind again._

_-thump-_

"_Huh…?" for a second Mitsuru felt a heartbeat. She sighs, "I've must've felt really tired. I'm starting to imagine things." But there's uncertainty in her voice. "Maybe…I should check once more, just to prove myself wrong." She takes her wrist and tries to check her pulse._

_10 seconds…_

_30 seconds…_

_1 minute…._

_2 minutes…_

_There's no pulse._

"_Heh, I was right. I'm imagining things." She concluded. "I should go and take care of the papers." As she was going to let go of her grip…_

_-thump-_

_!_

"_It can't be…!" she's certain she felt another pulse. She had to do something, maybe this could lead to a ray of hope. "Doctor…!"_

_A few minutes later…_

"_This really is fortunate, Mitsuru-san. Sometimes, it's possible for someone to be resuscitated after their hearts stops beating. It's a very rare case." The doctor Mitsuru called was the doctor who handled Chidori before, as he knew most about Personas._

"_Thank God…so she really is…"_

"_But, I'm afraid that's all there is…"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Even though her heart is beating, its pulse is too weak to support her other organs. As you can see her heart beats once every 3-4 minutes. The beating is extremely low compared to a person who's in a coma even. It's the same no matter what we try to do."_

_She can't believe it. It's like that ray of hope got covered by clouds. But Mitsuru isn't willing to give up yet._

"_Isn't there anything we can do to make her heart stronger doctor! I don't care how much it'll cost me, just help me to keep her alive! There's a pulse as we can see! That's our hope! So please!"_

_The doctor's speechless to Mitsuru's plea. He's thinking hard to any solution that they can think of. Finally, he figured something out._

"_W-Well, I've thought of something but I can't guarantee that it'll work…"_

"_What is it? Please, do tell!"_

"_There's a certain device that could help the heart to maintain its pulse. It's an artificial pacemaker, actually. By implanting this pacemaker it could send electrical signals to the heart and makes it beat faster. If the implant is successful we could return the heartbeat to its normal pace. But still, the chances aren't pretty high…"_

"_But it can still keep her to survive, am I right?"_

"_W-Well I don't see why it wouldn't work but…"_

"_Well where can we get this pacemaker? I don't care of the cost I want it here as quickly as it can and perform the surgery as soon as you can!"_

"_A-Actually, we had one right now. We can do the surgery now if you'd like to…"_

"_Then what are you waiting for! Commence the surgery immediately!"_

"_Understood Mitsuru-san."_

"_Before that, I would like to ask for a favor."_

"_What is it Mitsuru-san?"_

"_I would like for you to keep this a secret from the others. They'll still think that Minako's body will be buried in a few days during her funeral. Since it's risky to place her here, please move her to the dorm. I'll transform the Command room to an appropriate resting room for her if you don't mind."_

"_I don't mind Mitsuru-san, but we still need to monitor her condition as it is extremely complicated to control the device. What'll we do when they found us?"_

"_Don't worry, I had a plan. Please do not worry about it, just please hurry and give her the implant."_

"_I understand, I'll prepare the OR immediately. Please excuse me." The doctor left in a hurry to prepare the operation. Mitsuru faces Minako again, giving her a smile of relieve._

"_Thank God, you're actually still there…I'll try everything in my power to bring you back. Please, hang in there. For everyone…Akihiko especially."_

"But Mitsuru-senpai…I still can't believe it. This is a joke right…?" Junpei laughs in disbelief.

"You still didn't believe me, Iori? I think her hair's proof enough."

Everyone comes closer to take a better look. Mitsuru was right, her hair that used to be shoulder length now has grown to a quarter of her arm. She has been growing out her hair the past year. Not to mention the heart monitor, and her slight breathing. They said nothing more, because the proof is already laid in front of them. Everyone couldn't believe what Mitsuru just told them. It's almost too good to be true. They're glad that Minako's still alive but…why didn't she wake up?

"Shouldn't she have woken up until now? If the pacemaker really works, she would've at least opened her eyes…" Ken wonders.

"I don't know…I also had expected for her to wake up sooner. But this is what we ended up with, it's better than just leaving her alone though. She's strong, she been hanging on for almost a month."

"Why, Mitsuru!" Akihiko voice booms across the room.

"Akihiko?"

"How could you keep this a secret from all of us! Aren't you being selfish! If you just tell us…!"

"And what? Give you false hopes? What if she won't wake up? What if the pacemaker ended up in disaster instead? You'll go through her dead all over again Akihiko. Not just you, but all of us. I'm sure she doesn't want to put you through all that again."

"Don't talk like you know her, Mitsuru…!"

"That's because I do, and everyone does as well. You're the one who knows her the most. Right now, you're just denying it."

"Don't you dar-!"

"Alright alright that's enough, everyone." Theodore claps his hands suddenly stops the arguing. Everyone turns to him with a disturbed look. _Why does he always interrupt everything?_ And they thought Metis was a handful.

"We can discuss about this later…" he continues as he walks closer towards Minako's bed. He bows to her, slight sadness can be seen from his eyes although his face looks like there's nothing happening. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, dear guest. You look as lovely as you're always does." Akihiko felt like punching his pretty face. Before he could even make move, Shinjiro stops him.

"Don't be reckless dumbass, especially in front of her." He whispers. At first Akihiko thought Shinjiro meant Mitsuru's Execution. But he actually means Minako, she hates it when her friends fights each other.

"To free you from you pondering, Mitsuru-san…" Theodore faces Mitsuru. "Let me ask you this: How are we able to live?"

"How are we able to live…?"

"I dunno…breathing?" Junpei answers. His answers are to most obvious of course.

"That's obvious Stupei!" Yukari elbows Junpei. "Ouch!"

"Scientifically, that is true…" Theodore smiles. Junpei puts his tongue out to Yukari only to get and elbow again.

"But the real reason is the presence of the soul." Theodore continues.

"Presence…of the soul?" Fuuka mutters.

"Indeed, presence of the soul." He replies to Fuuka, she's surprise that he heard her.

"The mind and the body are two completely different things. Yet, they can't exist without one another. When a person dies, their soul leaves its host. The soul goes to its Haven, while the body rots into the ground. That is if, it's the time for the soul to return to its Haven. What happened to Lady Minako is obvious, her soul did not return to its body. A living body without a soul, is still death no matter what. What lies before us, is nothing but an empty shell."

"An empty shell…" Aigis whispers.

"But one thing for certain, her soul did not go back to its Haven just yet."

"Then…where is it?"

"If my calculation proves correct, her soul wanders through the Abyss. Trapped in an unknown place…"

!

"Her soul's…in that place?

"No way…"

"But that's impossible!"

"I-I'm dreamin' right?"

"Don't be stupid Stupei!"

"But why…? And how…?"

Theodore didn't answer. He didn't want to reveal everything just yet. Everyone is looking at him with expectation.

"The point is…" Metis cuts in. "If we venture deeper into the Abyss, we can kill 2 birds with one stone. We can find a way to eradicate the Abyss, and also retrieve her soul."

The words "retrieve her soul" seems too good to be true. If they succeed to find a way to destroy the Abyss beneath them, Minako could return to them. But Theodore drops a bomb on them.

"However, there are 3 possibilities. One is that her soul would return to her body. Two, her soul would return to its Haven and three, her soul would wander across the earth without a destination to go to."

The slight smile from the SEES face disappears instantly. There's chance that she won't return back to life, but still this is the only chance they'll get to have her back. They look at each other, the same thought on their mind. It's decided. But before someone could voice their decision…

"Why should we trust you…?" Akihiko questions both Theodore and Metis.

"…Excuse me?" Metis and Theodore faces towards Akihiko with an agitated look.

"…I said, why should we trust you?"

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru scolds him.

"You come here uninvited and now you're telling us what to believe. You acted like you know everything but you're not some kind of God dammit!" he shouts at Theodore. But even with all the yelling, Theodore kept his calm demeanor intact. Metis on the other hand…not so much.

"Enough with your blabbering! I thought I told you, there's no time to waste! Or are having doubts about bringing her back again! You're just going to give up! Because if you are, you should've let me kill you in the first place!"

"What did you just say!"

Shinjiro suddenly punches Akihiko hard on the stomach. He steps back a little because of the force. His face looks pained, even though he constantly got punches in boxing matches.

"What the hell, Shinji!"

"Say that that to yourself you airhead."

"What!"

"Enough you two!" Mitsuru separated the two fighting. There's too much going on in one room even an ordinary person couldn't take it. Everyone's in shock seeing the two fights. After Mitsuru stops them a certain pause goes on for a moment.

"I think you'll be needing some time to make your decision, very well then." Thedore breaks the silence. "Please, take all the time you need. But I must remind you to make it quick if you're going to prevent another Fall to humanity. I shall return when every one of you makes your decision. Pardon me." Theodore bowed towards Minako and the rest once more and left the room, unknown to the others of where he's going.

"He's right." Mitsuru agrees. "This is all too much information for all of us to process in one day. Please take a break for now. Yamagishi, could you please retrieve the armbands from the room in the 3rd floor? And also, if we are going back into battle, I suggest changing into proper attire because this won't do."

"Of course. Oh, and the things we found when the floor opened up…I'll look into them when I have time. Maybe I can learn something…"

"I'd be grateful, Yamagishi. Alright, let's head downstairs. I think it's a little too crowded in here." She glanced at Minako for a while the faces the group again. "Let her rest without any disturbances."

"Okay, Mitsuru-senpai."

"I understand."

"We'll see you later then."

"Tch…"

"Gotcha, we'll see you later Minako-tan." Junpei says goodbye to Minako as everyone left the room, except for Akihiko.

"…You can see her later, Akihiko. For now, let her rest." Mitsuru says to Akihiko.

"…Fine." Akihiko says reluctantly. He slightly touches Minako's cheeks and left the Command room with Mitsuru behind him.

An hour later

Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei, Mitsuru, Ken, Koromaru, Aigis and Metis returns to the Command room to visit Minako. She looks like the last time the saw her an hour ago, sleeping. They tried to show a strong face for her. But it's too hard to smile seeing their friend in that condition.

"Hey, Minako-tan!" Junpei greets her first. "Still sleeping aren't ya?"

"Of course she's still sleeping Stupei! Didn't you hear that Theodore guy just an hour ago?"

"Don't call me that!"

"_-chuckles-_ it's still good to see that Junpei-kun still has his energy."

"Yeah…to act stupid that is."

"Hey, I resent that!"

Everyone laughs, but then it fades. Laughing together just doesn't feel complete without her laughter joining in. their faces turns sad again. They eventually understand and forgive Mitsuru for hiding her for so long, but it doesn't change the fact that her smile may not return to them.

"I know she's…here. But at the same time, she doesn't" Yukari sighs. "It doesn't mean that I only care for her if she's alive but, she's the best when she's smiling."

"Yukari-chan…"

"I agree with you Yukari. She always greets us with a smile didn't she? In rough times or happy times…" Mitsuru reminisces. "That's why this decision is crucial. I think all of us would come back and fight, but it's not for certain with doubts in everyone's mind."

"Like Nyx all over again?"

"Yes, just like that."

"But, we can't give up right?"

"Aigis?"

"This doesn't only concern Minako-san, this concerns all of us and all the people. Minako-san…she exchange her life for even strangers in the world. Maybe we're not as brave as her, or as strong. But our powers aren't something that we use for our own selfish needs from the start right?"

"…Aigis."

"Wow, Ai-chan. That's really deep y'know."

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering about that Aigis. How did you suddenly gets her powers anyway?" Yukari asks out of the blue.

"I…really don't know." Aigis just thought about it. "When I thought we might lose someone else, I became scared and suddenly…" Yukari notices that Aigis didn't have the answer to her questions. She sighs and try to find the answer from someone else.

"Hey, Metis was it…? Do you know anything about this?"

"I just met her. How would I know?"

"Oh, geez…"

Aigis suddenly remembers the time where she almost shut down in the lounge. When her whole world turns into white. A voice rings in her ears again.

_I'll lend you my power…so please…protect everyone…_

"That moment…" Aigis mutters.

"Huh, did you say something Aigis?" Fuuka asks her.

"Oh no, it's nothing Fuuka-san." She replies.

"…So, have you all made your decisions?" Mitsuru asks them out of the blue.

"Whoa, isn't that kinda fast Mitsuru-senpai? I mean…it's only been an hour." Junpei complaints.

"But Junpei-san…you've been doing nothing but walks around the lounge all the time. It looks like you don't need more time." Ken comments.

"Aw man, could you just stop that Ken." Junpei scratch his neck. It's been 3 times that Ken's been ridiculing Junpei. Mitsuru chuckles a little.

"Well, it seems that Iori has made his decision. How about you Amada?"

"You don't have to ask me twice, Mitsuru-san. Minako-san is special to me. I'll try my hardest to protect what she has sacrificed her life for." Ken determines his resolution, Mitsuru smiled a little.

"Yukari, what about you?"

"I agree with Ken, now it's our time to return the favor."

"Hmm, Yamagishi?"

"I'll do everything I can. To save Minako-chan, and prevent the other Fall from happening." She replies with determination.

"Bark bark!"

"_-chuckles- _Looks like Koro-chan made up his mind too." Fuuka says as she pets Koromaru.

"Well Aigis, it's down to you. Have you made up your mind?" Mitsuru turns to Aigis. Everyone looks at her with expectation.

Aigis was about to answer when doubt flashes through her mind. _It's true that I was given her power, but I'm not her. I'm afraid that I can't protect everyone in this journey._ Suddenly a voice rings in her head.

_Do not be afraid…._

"What?"

_Do not be blinded by the obstacles before you. That is why I am here, as your facade…of strength_

"Who are you?"

_I am Eurydice, the instrumentalist of mysteries…Your Persona…I may not have been born from the sea of your soul…but it is my duty to protect you…do not be afraid…_

"Sister, are you okay?" Metis asks her.

"Huh?"

"Geez Ai-chan, are ya day dreamin' or something?"

"No…I'm sorry. I am fine."

"So, what is your decision Aigis?" Mitsuru asks her again. Aigis, now found a new strength, certain of what she has to do. She may not be as strong, but she's not alone.

"Let's go, everyone!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

"I'll try my hardest to assist everyone."

"Bark bark!"

While everyone's chattering with each other, Metis is left alone next to the bed. She looks at the group from afar, keeping each other company. Her face suddenly looks down, like she's an outcast. "I'm…all alone again…" She did attack everyone before, but it's not fair she thought. Aigis notices her and walks over to her direction. Metis looks up and relieved to see Aigis.

"Aigis…"

"Do you want to come along too, Metis?"

"O-Of course! My purpose here is to protect you from the beginning!"

"But, if you wish to protect me, you must fight to protect us all. Hurting my friends will not be tolerated. Do you promise?"

"Yes! I promise!"

Aigis nods at her then returns to rest of the group. This time, Metis follows behind her with a cheerful face. Then they gathered around Minako's bed. Aigis puts her hand on top of Minako's, with the rest saying an unsaid promise. Now, they can only wait for the other two to make their decision, hoping that they'll make the best decision possible.

Another hour later- Command room

Akihiko sits besides Minako's bedside, holding her hand gently. She still looks the same like before, except for longer hair. It pains Akihiko to see her condition like how she was in the hospital. Her eyes are closed, her hands are cold, her heart beats so slowly. She's still beautiful as she was before, he thought. But there's no life within her. He hates it, he despises seeing her like this. He misses her smile, he misses laughter, he misses her warmth, he misses her voice, everything about her. He's sick of that guy Theodore and his know-it-all. He knows Theodore is hiding more than they knew now and it doesn't seem that he'll reveal it very soon.

"Minako…why won't you come back? Why is your soul…in that place? There's so much questions unanswered…" His voice sounds pained. Being in a situation where multiple lives are at stake, is hard. Suddenly a creak comes from the door, turns out it's Aigis.

"Akihiko-san…"

"Oh, hey Aigis…"

Aigis walks over next to Akihiko. She looks at Minako, then looks at Akihiko. Even though she visited her an hour ago, she can't leave her side just for one second. The same goes for Akihiko, but he took much longer time to think about what he'll do. He's always tried to become stronger, so he'll be able to protect everything dear to him. He's afraid, if he does goes back to battle again, he won't be able to protect everyone. Like how he wasn't able to protect his sister and Minako. If she does come back to life once more, will he be able to protect her this time?

"Akihiko-san…are you all right?"

"I-"

"Tch…quit thinking about it too much, will you?"

Another voice came from the door. Turns out Shinjiro is already leaning against the door. He looks disturbed, but there's something in his eyes that says he's going to reveal something. He walks over to the latter, and looks at Minako like the two. His eyes looks lonely, there's also sadness and longing. Akihiko notice this and is a bit confused. He knows Shinjiro preferred to be alone most of the time, like in the alley or Hagakure. This is the first time he seen him like this, and he's staring at Minako with that look of loneliness in his eyes. _What happened between them?_

"…You having second thoughts, aren't you Aki?"

"What!"

"You're having doubts about not being strong enough and all that, and what if you can't protect everyone right? Tch…such bullshit."

"What did you say!"

"I'm saying that you're a coward that couldn't face the challenge in front of him. You're scared that you'll have to take another risk of losing someone to get back someone back. I've never seen someone with such low guts."

"Shinji, yo-!"

"I love her too."

"What!"

"Shinjiro-san…"

What Shinjiro said was a shocking revelation. Akihiko never knew that his best friend has fallen for his girlfriend. He remembers that Shinjiro used to take Minako out for dinner. After they got home from dinner Shinjiro face always lightened up. But Minako always seemed indifferent about it. Akihiko didn't know what to say to him. He's happy that Shinjiro finally could express his feelings to someone, but he's mad knowing that someone is his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I said it. And I still do. So I'm going to get her back, no matter what. Even if you have your doubts I'm still going. So I'll be the one standing beside her when she wakes up, not you."

"Shinji, you…"

"And that freak Theodore? There's something fishy about that guy and he seems to really care about Minako. If not why would he come here in the first place telling us this whole shit about the ultimate malevolence going to destroy the world? What you're doing is letting Minako slip from your hands to another! I'm not going to just stand around and let him take all the glory."

Suddenly, another creak comes from the door. Everyone looks and it revealed to be Ken. His face looks serious.

"Sorry to interrupt." He closes the door behind him and walks over to the rest. Akihiko realizes he may've been eavesdropping from outside. He knows that Ken is no kid even though he is one. He didn't really know how to react.

"Ken…"

"I overheard your conversation from outside. I never meant to eavesdrop, I'm sorry if it appears like that. But, you're talking about Minako-san right? Then, I have something to say as well…"

"Amada-san…"

"Ken, you…"

"Minako-san…is extremely special to me. She always been kind and she never treated me like some little kid. The first time I met her at the shrine with Yukari-san and Junpei-san, I knew there's something about her. Minako-san never thought of me but a special-friend to her. But this time, I'll show Minako-san my feelings for real. I don't regret being her friend, but I want her to know."

"Amada-san…"

"Tch…some talk you are kid."

"Don't call me a kid!"

"…How about you?" Shinjiro turns to Aigis.

"Me…?"

"What ARE you going to do?" he looks into her eyes sharply.

Aigis knew that she had made her decision earlier. But this is no joke, if they lose again it's them and the whole world at stake. They were lucky with Nyx, but there's maybe another force much more powerful than that. But that's a more reason to return to battle. If they do win, they're bringing their leader home again. _I swear…_

"I'm going to fight again. I'm going to protect everyone this time. I-We are going to bring Minako-san back again. I'm sorry Akihiko-san, but if you do have doubts in your mind, we'll still go. With, or without you."

Akihiko realizes these people had made up their mind. It's true, he had doubts that he doesn't have enough strength. But now, what he fears most is that he doesn't have the guts to stand by Minako's side. He doesn't want to appear like a coward in front of Minako. It was him that told her that he'll always be there for her. Will he let her be snatched away? _…Not a chance!_

"There's no way I'm letting you do that."

"Akihiko-san?"

"Sanada-san?"

"Tch…"

"I'm not letting you do all that you want just because you had the power. I didn't mean to offend you Aigis but I'm not going to let you think that because I have doubts I'm not strong enough to fight. That's not how I am, and now my doubts have left me."

"Akihiko-san…" then Akihiko turns to Shinjiro and Ken. His eyes more determined than before.

"And do you guys think that I'm just going to sit around while you guys snatch her away from me? Not a chance. You may have love her Shinji, but remember that I do too. She's my girlfriend, and that's how it's going to be when she wakes up. I'll be the one beside her, holding her hand when she wakes up. Ken, I know Minako thought of you as special friend. But, I have to say the same to you. "

"Tch…we'll see about that." Shinjiro turns around and walks toward the door. He left the room just like that. For a second he leaned against the door and smirks. "He finally snaps out of it huh?" and goes back to his room to prepare.

Another hour later- Command room

The SEES members and Metis have gathered in the Command room. But they're missing one member: Akihiko. They didn't if he was simply late of he decided to not go back into battle, but there are more important things than that. Suddenly Theodore walks in, everyone was expecting him.

"So, I assume everyone is here." He looks around for a moment, and noticed one of them was missing. "Well, not everyone at the moment."

"Akihiko isn't here." Mitsuru informs him. "But we don't have time to worry about him. We have more important matters to attend."

"Agreed." Theodore replied. "So, I guess all of you have made your decision?"

Aigis steps forward from the group. "We have…" she looks around at everyone and they nodded at her, all the same decision in their mind. "We shall fight again."

"Excellent." Theodore smiles. "Then Metis and I shall show you your way around the Abyss. We know pretty much what's inside but we haven't venture deep into the area. So shall we get going?"

The door suddenly open, revealing Akihiko fully prepared like the others. "Sorry I'm late." And he walks in to the Command room. Everyone was surprises to see him, not everyone at least. He and Theodore share a glance for a second but Akihiko ignored him walks places himself next to Minako's bed.

"Akihiko…" Mitsuru called him. "Have you made your decision?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't, right?" he replied. Everyone sighs relief that all of them have decided to do this together. Akihiko turns his attention to Minako. He places his hand gently on her, and removed her oxygen mask slowly. Mitsuru tried to stop him before he made a fatal mistake.

"Wait, Akihiko! If you removed the mask she'll!"

"It's okay Mitsuru, you said it yourself. She's strong, right?"

Mitsuru grinned, Akihiko wasn't his gloomy self anymore. She nodded to Akihiko in agreement. Akihiko returns to Minako and he looks at her for a moment, the look in his eyes are full of love. Gently he places his lips on her, a gentle kiss. It was their first, almost like in fairytales where a curse is lifted by a kiss. Except that this curse won't lift unless they defeat the dark force lurking in the Abyss.

"I promise I'll return that smile on your face again, I swear it. So please, watch over us." The girls got teary eyes again, Junpei sniffs a little bit. Theodore had a bit look of jealousy in his eyes, but he must set aside his feelings for now.

"Now then." Mitsuru breaks the silence. "It seems that once again, we will have to investigate, and there will be battle involved. I've been thinking it over…and I believe Aigis should take command."

Aigis, hearing her name mentioned is surprised by Mitsuru's decision. She never thought once about leading, especially SEES. It's not just her, everyone as well.

"If someone with the power to change Personas is in charge, we can proceed the same way as before."

"Mitsuru-san…"

"Please, lead us to victory Aigis. We're counting on you."

"…All right then."

"Very well, if all decision is made, we should get going. Please, follow me." Theodore leads them out of the Command room. Before leaving, Akihiko places back Minako's oxygen mask and gives her another kiss on her forehead. Aigis and Metis were last to leave the room, and for a second Metis stops Aigis.

"Um…Aigis?" Aigis turns around and faces Metis, wondering why she stopped her. Metis looks a little sheepish, as she asks a question to Aigis.

"I promise to listen to what you say, so…could I…call you sister?" she's afraid Aigis would say no, but…

"…Go right ahead." Aigis replied to her with a smile. This just made Metis' world. She perked up right away, like a kid and a candy.

"Thank you…Sister!" Metis quickly catches up to Theodore and the other and Aigis watches as she runs ahead, before she follows them herself.

_From now on, it's a gamble of life and death._

* * *

><p>Huaaaaa that's a long chapter! I'm over thinking this chapter too much so it'll be to your satisfactory. What do you think? If you had any confusion with the story so far don't be shy to ask! I'll be waiting for you reviews guys!<p>

**namine23**-san: I'm looking forward for your next chapter! I just love your story! I'll be supporting you from here! Thank you so much for your review!

**Yosho25**-san: thank you for your review! Yes Theo's back to stir things up wkwkwk. Please bear with me for the next chapter.

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I was squelling when I read them it just makes me so happy! I'll see you next time!


	9. Malebolge, the 1st Door and the Figure

Hi guys! Finally chapter 9! From now a chapter will consist of 1 door (there are 8 doors in total, not 10. I've corrected them :P) I'm starting to plan out what will happen on each door (especially Shinjiro cuz he doesn't have a door LOL) here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own P3 series and that's all.

* * *

><p>"Multiple Shadows confirmed! I think they've been waiting for us!" Fuuka informs the group consists of Aigis, Metis, Akihiko and Ken. They've been exploring the floors of the first door they entered, Malebolge and now face with a group of Guardians. Even though there are many other doors, somehow only this door was unlocked. It's a funny story how they were led to this door, to where they are right now.<p>

_March 31__st__ 2010- first floor lounge, basement door_

"…_All right, everyone seems ready." Mitsuru inspects her surroundings. Everyone had gathered near the basement door ready for their mission. To make the investigation easier, Mitsuru decides to split the group with different roles each time. Of course, with Aigis as leader of operation in battle._

"_I'll be supervising the investigation and assigning each of you your roles. For now, I'm going to concentrate on finding any documents similar to the ones we found in the basement." She explains. _

"_So we're splitting up?" Akihiko asks her. Mitsuru nodded and Akihiko realizes what she meant to split the group. "…Well I suppose you are the only one who knows where to find that stuff." _

"_I'll try to rejoin the group the moment I find what I'm looking for." She assures them. "I'd also like a second team to handle another task…" she mentions. "Someone has to look around to see if the Abyss of Time is connected to any other places than the dorm. We have no way of estimating how long we'll be in this situation, so a stable supply route is crucial."_

"_Hey, wouldn't Koromaru's nose make him perfect for a job like that?" Junpei volunteers for Koromaru. "I mean, if there's food or anything out there, he'll sniff it out."_

"_Arf!" Koromaru barks as if he agrees with Junpei. He looks happy to be of help. "That's right, boy! Me and Koromaru are gonna find and exit lickety-split!" he pats Koromaru's head. Mitsuru chuckled. "Very well. I leave it to you two. That's that then. Iori and Koromaru will search for a supply route, Aragaki and Yukari I shall need your assistance to help me find those documents."_

"_Sure, senpai."_

"_The hell? I'd rather kick some Shadows ass than find some pieces of papers." _

_Shinjiro isn't too happy with him trying to find some documents. Mitsuru isn't going to let him off the hook so easily. _

"_Are you saying you're refusing your role? If so then prepare for a proper execution." Shinjiro flinches a little before realizing he isn't going anywhere with Mitsuru keeping an eye on him. He'll do as he's told this time. "Tch, fine then." _

_Mitsuru then turns to Aigis. "The main investigation will be up to the rest of you, with Aigis taking point. Aigis, I'm counting on you."_

"_I'll try not to let you down, Mitsuru-san." Aigis replies to her. Mitsuru nods at her of approval. "Good luck."_

"_I'll be providing you support from here on so don't hesitate to ask. Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?" Fuuka tells Aigis before the head of to the basement. Aigis nods at Fuuka. "We will, thank you Fuuka-san." They went down the stairs into the Desert of Doors._

_Abyss of Time- Desert of Doors_

_As the group arrives in the Abyss, they were surprised by a dark figure in front of them. At first glance it looks like a human girl, but before they could take another look it disappears into one of the doors._

"_Huh…? What was that…?" Fuuka wonders from inside Juno. It seems no one is able to answer this question. Oddly enough, that weird presence looks familiar. They look at the door in front of them, it glows blue underneath._

"_Well, let's go in sister." Metis calls Aigis. Before opening the door Aigis looks around at Ken and Akihiko, both giving a nod to her, saying they're ready for anything behind this door. Aigis opens the door, and now they're here._

"Look, that strange presence is there too!" Fuuka snaps Aigis out from her reverie and directs her attention to the dark figure which Fuuka meant, but before the others could catch a glimpse of it, it runs someplace else.

"…Oh! The reaction vanished…" Suddenly, the Guardian Shadows began to become violent as they start to attack the group. "Incoming Shadows! Please be careful!" Fuuka warns the group.

"Everyone, spread out! Fuuka-san, please analyze the enemies for me!" Aigis gave orders to the group before the Gigas Shadow punches the ground they're standing. Aigis, with her newfound power summons one of her new Persona.

"Pyro Jack!" The pumpkin-faced Persona attacks his enemies with multiple fire attack. The slime-like Mayas are knocked down by the attack, but the Gigas repelled the attack. Aigis' Persona enables her to block fire to her advantage.

"Aigis! The Gigas' weakness is wind, but it repelled fire! The Mayas repelled strike attacks so be careful Akihiko-senpai! Agi skills can work so use that!" Fuuka informs her.

"Roger! Metis, knock down the enemy!"

"Understood! Psyche!" Metis summons Psyche and she casts a gust of wind on the Gigas. Thankfully, it got knocked down as well. "Alright sister, let's get 'em!" with Aigis' approval, everyone attacks the enemies at once, but it's not enough to defeat them.

"Aigis, try charming the Gigas Shadow! It's vulnerable to charm skills!"

"Understood, Narcissus!" Aigis summons another Persona and it cast a charm spell on the Gigas. The Gigas, now under the charm status begins to attack its enemies but repelled back to itself.

"Kala-Nemi!" Ken took out his evoker and pulls the trigger. His robot-like Persona materializes above him and slashes one Maya to nothing. Akihiko also took out his evoker and summons his Persona.

"Caesar!" a Roman emperor-like Persona emerges from space and conjures a bolt of lightning to one Maya, killing it instantly. Then Caesar turns to Ken and casts Dia on him.

"Don't overdo it." Akihiko tells Ken. Ken pouts a bit, feeling that Akihiko may have treated him like a kid again. There's a bit of rivalry going on between them ever since that conversation with Shinjiro in the Command room. But they put that aside for now and face the last 2 Guardians in front of them.

"2 more enemies! Be careful everyone!" Fuuka cheers them on. Aigis rushes forward to get closer to the enemy. By now, the Gigas Shadow had recovered from the charm spell. Before it could strikes an attack to Aigis.

"Empusa!" the half woman – half beast Persona conjures a slashing wind attack towards the Gigas, knocking it down. Metis follows behind Aigis with Psyche above her and casts Fatal End on the last Maya, making it a critical hit.

"All enemies down Aigis! Now's your chance!" Fuuka informs her.

"Alright! I've been waiting for this!" Akihiko prepares his fist ready for another all out attack. "Let's go!" Aigis signals everyone to attack which they do. Finally, the Guardians perish. "We did it, sister." Metis says to Aigis. "Yes, we did."

"A job well done." A voice suddenly emerges. Turns out it's Theodore, he walks from behind the group. Everyone except Metis, seems a little weary. They realize they haven't seen him since their arrival in the Desert of Doors.

"Theodore, where have you been?" Metis asks him. "We could really use your help, if you just don't go off on your own."

"I have a very good reason for that." Theodore replies. "You do still remember what we are looking for in here, am I right?"

Akihiko realizes what he was talking about: Minako's soul. "Did you find it? Did you find her soul!" he questions him. He had his hopes up, he wants Minako to wake up soon. But it seems not all is as planned.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but her soul is not here." Theodore reveals his discovery. Akihiko's world crumbles just like that, but he also realizes that it's not going to be as easy as playing hide and seek. He's not going to give up before Minako's going back with him.

"Sanada-san?" Ken asks him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I fine Ken. Don't worry."

"We'll find her Akihiko-san, please don't worry." Aigis assures him.

"I know, I'm not giving, not ever." He tells her. He glances at Theodore for a second, as if he were saying _I don't know about your feelings towards Minako, but you'd better keep your thoughts to yourself._ Theodore realizes his message and just chuckled slightly. _We shall see about that._

"Well, then let's get going!" Metis snaps them from their own daydream. "We should explore this area as much as we can. There's no time to waste!" Metis proceeds to the next floor as the others follows behind her.

"Hmph, she better not come back to bite us in the ass." Akihiko frowns as he follows her.

Malebolge- Last floor

After series of fighting and climb down stairs, the group finally reaches the last floor of Mabelbolge. This time, Mitsuru and the others joins them as well. They arrived in a floor where their surroundings are decorated with gold. There's only one object in front of them: a Grand door with gold carvings and grand pillars.

"A door…" Aigis mutters. Theodore steps next to her with a look full of satisfactory. "It seems like we've reached the first "goal"." Everyone turns their attention from the door to Theodore. They heard him said he word "first". Does he mean what they think he mean?

"This place was bigger than I thought. How many more times we gotta do this?" Akihiko asks. Metis steps next to Aigis as well. "I don't know for sure. But judging by the Desert of Doors, I'm betting it's not going to be just once or twice." She adds. Yukari's face looks worn out, it turns out that things aren't going to end anytime soon. "Ugh…I was afraid you'd say that."

"We're looking for the source of our troubles, so logically, it should be at the deepest level." Metis explains.

"Then all we can do is keep on going forward until the end…" Ken concludes. Mitsuru agrees. "It's like Tartarus all over again."

"The two structures are very similar in some ways." Fuuka informs her.

"Not only that, we've got the friggin' Shadows wandering around." Junpei sighs at how similar the Abyss and Tartarus is. "Geez… I never thought I'd have to see another one of those. But hey…The Lost are all gone…so how come they're still around?"

"Another question that needs an answer…though it's not like we can leave until we find out." Akihiko tells him. Junpei sighs, thinking how much his brain can take any more of this.

Yukari's face suddenly looks anxious. Mitsuru notices her depressed face since she was standing next to her. "Hm…? What's wrong?"

"Ohhh, nothing…it's just…" Yukari wavers a little. "After the hell we went through in the past year, we finally had some peace. I was determined to keep my eyes on the future, and not look back. Ah, but I'm not complaining about going back to battle, I'm not! It's just, it reminds me of the harsh time that we had before…and I thought it wasn't going to get me." she says in a bit of a qualm tone.

"Yukari…" Mitsuru understands what Yukari feels, everyone does as well. As much as they want to live normally again, they weren't normal from the start. They just have to suck it up and finish this last mission. Even though their past may haunt them again.

"Time doesn't flow normally here…" Theodore explains. It's no surprise you feel that way. You'll find there will be many opportunities to revisit your past here." Theodore turns to Metis and nods. Metis returns his nod as well and walks to the door.

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Yukari wonders as Metis walks pass her. Metis then opens the grand door, and a bright light engulfs them as they entered. Suddenly, they're in…

Unknown date- Paulownia Mall

"This is…huh? Paulownia Mall?" Yukari was surprised where she actually was. Paulownia Mall, one of the recreation area where Gekkoukan students often spend their time after school. Yukari also spends most of her afterschool time with her friends there. _Minako would always accompany me here_ she reminisces. But, how come they're here? "But weren't we just inside?"

Koromaru immediately runs around the Mall. The rest of the group also looks around as well. They see the shops, the café, the game station, even the police station. Yep, this is definitely Paulownia Mall.

"What's going on? Did we make it out somehow?" Akihiko seems surprised as well. Junpei gets a little feel of the place but felt something different. "I dunno…something seems off…" he comments. "Isn't it kinda hot in here?" Now that they thought about it, Junpei's right. They're in March, where the climate supposed to be a bit colder since its 2 months after January. A police officer walks next to them as he was going to go into the station. Turns out, it's someone they know.

"You kids…?" Akihiko recognizes his voice. "Kurosawa-san…"

"What're you doing out here on a weekday? Shouldn't you be in school?" he questions the group. SEES are confused, does Officer Kurosawa mistook the date?

"Oh, but it's spring break now…" Yukari tells him. Officer Kurosawa got confused this time. "Spring break…? That was a couple months ago. It's June now." He tells her. His confirmation shocks the SEES. They were certain they're in March. They've been stuck in the same day and month for a few days now, how come he says they're in June?

"What's with those three in costumes back there? Is there some sort of event going on?" he refers to Aigis, Theodore and Metis. Theodore kept his calm composure, as much as he'd like to explain he kept himself silent. Aigis doesn't have a clue what he's talking about. While Metis seems to ignore him and seems more intrigued to her surroundings, she seems interested with the fountain in fron t of her. The rest of the group doesn't know how to explain to him the situation. Yukari tries but she just can't find the right words. "Uh, no…it's um…"

Officer Kurosawa just sighs. "…Well, I'll let it slide. I know you kids are a little different. But if you try to use that as an all-purpose excuse, I'll have to enforce the law. Don't forget." He warns them, and walks into the police station. Yukari sighs of relieve. "Geez…"

Mitsuru looks around at the posters and calendar in front of the station. "All the dates displayed here say 2009…that calendar too." She tells them. "Could the June he mentioned be…June of last year?" Akihiko can't believe what she says. "That's impossible…are you saying this is the past? Hey you!" he calls Theodore. He feels reluctant to call his name, he doesn't want to get to close to him. Theodore heeded his call and direct his attention to him, with a little bit of unfriendly stare. "I do have a name, it's Theodore. Is there something I can help you with?" Akihiko just want to K.O. his attitude away but is stopped by Shinjiro's stare. _Not when Mitsuru's here_ as if he were telling him. He gets the message and tried to hold his intention. "What's with this place? How come the date here different from the one at the dorm?"

Theodore walks away from the door entrance and stands next to Metis near the fountain. "We came here by passing through a door, remember?" Akihiko just nods. "Doors like that are in several places throughout the Abyss of Time, and each one is connected to the past." Everyone's shocked by his explanation, now everything makes sense. "Then…this really is last year!" he asks him, Theodore just nods with a smirk.

"How else can you explain the different time and season?" Metis asks him back while still watching the fountain. Aigis walks next to her. "Are the things here that interesting to you…? She asks her. Metis got startled by Aigis' question, she doesn't want to look like a newbie in front of Aigis, since she along with Theodore are the source of information for the rest. "N-No, not at all. It's all everyday stuff, right? This is a "fountain," and that over there is a "store"…" she nods in understanding. Aigis can only smile at her act, it's almost familiar, what she does. "It's true that I sometimes come here to gaze at the fountain…" Metis felt excited at how similar she and Aigis is. "R-Really ? Then you feel the same…?" Aigis only smiles and took a little glance at the fountain.

"But, it seems you can't go just anywhere in the past…only somewhere in your memories. This place may look like Paulownia Mall, but I don't think it is connected to anyplace else either." Theodore continues.

"The past…? Aw, man…" Junpei really can't believe he just travelled back in time_. It's like something out of a science fiction movie_ he thought.

"It's lucky we found this place. We'll be able to get supplies here." Metis tells them. "We should be able to use what we can get here until the Abyss of Time disappears."

"The reason why the door led us here may have something to do with you…" Theodore informs them again. "The doors may reflect you inner thoughts. Now, if excuse me. I had other matters to attend to, I shall met you again when the time is right." He excused himself and goes back into the door. Metis sticks around and keeps looking around the Mall. Ken is a little taken back at her terms of the place. "She's taking this pretty well…it's all so bewildering to me." Shinjiro only shrugs a little as he leans to the wall of the stairs leading to the karaoke shop and Aigis can say nothing of her "sister's" curiosity.

Fuuka breathes in relief. "Well, one thing's a relief…at least we won't starve." Junpei realizes what Fuuka's saying and his face just lightened up. The first thing he wants is a book full of menu from Chagall café to order tons of food. Yukari can only shake her head and mutters Stupei so he won't hear. Everyone starts to split up to find whatever it is they'll need.

…_So it was that we learned why that place was named the Abyss of Time._

_A place where you can revisit days gone by…_

…_But thinking back on it, it wasn't only the astonishing nature of the place that surprised us…_

_It may be that we all unconsciously saw a kind of salvation… _

Aigis looks around for a moment, she didn't join the others as she feels she won't need anything important. She turns around at the door and tried entering it.

"Huh…? Is this-!

To her surprise, she found herself back in the dorm, behind the computer in the lounge. Metis joins her a couple of seconds later, she was surprised as well.

"Wow…I didn't think we'd emerge directly here instead of the Desert of Doors…looks like this place is fully connected to the Abyss of Time now." She voices her conclusion. "Maybe it's because everyone was hoping to make frequent resupply trips. This will certainly make it easier to go back and forth."

"Hellooooo! We're kinda blocked back here!" a complaint that sounds like Junpei rings behind them. They both realized they were standing right in front of the door. They moved aside to make way for the others. Junpei and Yukari arrive first and they were shocked as well.

"No way…this is crazy!" Yukari can't believe where she is.

"Hey, hurry it up! There's more of us blocked back here!" that voice belongs to Akihiko. Looks like Junpei and Yukari did they same thing Aigis and Metis did. They should move right away.

* * *

><p>Tadaa! That's that! I'll start working on the door to the past right away, but I think the submission will be a little later since schoolwork mounts up like a hill. I'll see you next time!<p>

**namine23**-san : thank you very much! Chapter 8 is extremely difficult to make since it's not in the original FES storyline. Hehehe, I feel for you. Being a freshman is really hard as well. I'll work hard to make this story great!

**Chibi-tan25**-san : thank you for your review! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks again!


	10. Cocytus, Past and Regrets

Chapter 10 people! Ken's Past! Shinjiro's sin haunts him! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Persona series n Atlus, not mine.

* * *

><p>"We made it to the second door, sister!" Metis says to Aigis as they stood in front of another grand door.<p>

"Indeed. Another job well done, everyone." A voice came from behind them. As expected, it's Theodore. In front of him stood Junpei, Ken, Metis and Aigis. Junpei came along this time since he was complaining at how bored he is just looking around in the dorm and he wanted some exercise in order to keep his admirable figure intact. Once again, Yukari called him Stupei and Junpei told her not to call him that. Anyway, after exploring countless of floors in the 2nd door Cocytus, the 4 made it to the last floor. The floor is similar to the last one they encounter before.

"Theodore! Where did you ran off this time!" Metis almost scolds him. They would've gotten to the last floor faster if he helped them.

"I do not need to answer such question, as you already know the answer yourself." Theodore tells her with such calmness. Metis only pouts as she cross her arms.

"Geez, what's with this guy?" Junpei whispers to Ken beside him. "Who knows…?" Ken replies him.

"Did you find her?" Aigis asks Theodore right away. She thinks even though they weren't lucky enough to find Minako's soul in the first door, the second one might have a better chance.

"Sadly, her soul's not here. I've already known that it won't be here in the first place. Besides, there are 6 doors left. Do not put your hopes up so easily." Theodore informs her. Aigis faces looks down all of a sudden.

"Tch…what's that supposed to mean…?" a voice comes from behind him. It's turns out to be Shinjiro, with him also the rest of the SEES.

"Ah, you're all here." Theodore greets them. _Yeah, no thanks to you_ Akihiko thought. "We can now proceed to our second "goal"." Theodore makes his way to the grand door and opened it. Instead of finding themselves in another place, what they see is…

_Unknown date- Police station_

"_Eh, you can go. Looks like a pretty routine accident." An elderly police officer is seen talking to his younger policemen, dismissing them from their current duties. He then turns his attention to a young boy sitting behind him. The boy reveals to be, Ken?_

"_Hey kid, sorry I took so long. Says here you name's…Ken Amada, is that right?" the boy who revealed to be Ken just sit there silently, he even refused to answer the police officer. He only gives him a slight nod. The elderly officer is a bit overwhelmed of what he should do in order for him to speak up. _

"_Ah, well, geez…sorry about what happened to your mom." He sympathizes to him. "But she gave her life to save you from the collapse." Ken still didn't say anything. His face looks down in sadness and a bit of shock. Quiet a normal reaction after an incident, but too much for a 4__th__ grader. _

"_Anyway, I gotta take your statement. You're a witness, after all." Ken looks up to the policeman. It seems he had something to say regarding a "__statement__". "If I told you what happened…would you believe me?" Ken finally opens up to the policeman._

"_Of course I would! Helping people out is our job." The policeman convinces Ken. Even though he's reluctant to tell him, Ken thought he could trust him. That's what policemen are for, right?"_

"_My mom was…murdered." _

"…_What!"_

"_Around midnight, I got up to use the bathroom…and I heard voices by the door…I looked and saw this teenager, holding his head and yelling…" Ken tells what he saw to the officer. _

"_Wait…you're saying he did it? But the whole house was crushed!" the policeman can't believe the whole incident was caused by just one teenager. He saw the whole scene collapsed, and what the small kid in front of him said just didn't match the scenario._

_Thinking that the policeman didn't trust him, Ken stood up from his chair and continues on with his story. "There was this shining kind of horse monster, and it came right out of him! It roared, and my mom and my house were-!" Ken stopped after saying that. He knows what'll happen to him if he continues on. On the other hand, the old policeman only thought of it as another mere imagination._

"_Oh, a monster, huh? Haha...there's no way that actually happened." He laughs a bit at Ken story. "Oh uh...I shouldn't laugh...I know sometimes after a traumatic incident like this, peple can—"_

"_I'm not lying! And i really saw it!" Ken cuts him, he looks a bit angry. Of course, anyone would be mad if no one believes them. The officer had to thought of ways to convince him that it wasn't like that._

"_Look...it was an accident, plain and simple. A drunk driver crashed his car into your house." He explains to Ken, who looked a bit frazzled. "What...? A car crash...?"_

"_We've already found the car and what's left of the driver. We just need an account of the accident now." The policeman continues. Ken still didn't believe him. "That's a lie! You're making that up!"_

_The policeman keeps trying to tell him. "I know that's what you think, but...it's true..."_

"_No! That's not-!"_

"_Sergeant, can you come out here?" Ken is cut by a call from another afficer calling his superior from in front of the station. _

"_Be right there!" he replies to his men. He was about to get out of the station before Ken stops him before he gets to the door. He puts one hand on Ken's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry for your loss…I have to go, well…hope things get better." He wishes him luck before leaving. Ken can only watch as he turns his back on him and walk away. He thought that the police of all people would believe him. Turns out, everyone's the same._

"_Liar…you said you'd believe me!" Ken looks down to the floor. He's filled anger, disappointment, frustration. He grips his hands tightly as he makes his judgment. He looks up with determination._

"_I can trust any adults." As he wipes his tears. "So I'll find him myself…"_

The scene, as well as the door fades before the group. Leaving them staring to nothing, but the look in their eyes says something else.

"The door's gone…" Metis mutters. "But the first door didn't disappear. It just opened up to a new place…"

"Never mind that…that was…" Fuuka directs her attention, so as everyone else. Except one, Shnjiro. Instead of looking at Ken, he looks down to the floor. His eyes are filled with guilt. He never knew the aftermath of what he did, but now he do. Ken wasn't really shocked by the scene of his past. Instead he only chuckled.

"That brings back memories." He grins a bit as he faces back from the group. "I thought of lots of ways to search for the culprit, but I couldn't manage any of them alone. I kept wondering why the culprit had special powers, and I didn't…I wonder if that's what led me to start experiencing the Dark Hour since that day…"

"Ken…" Junpei who usually say something to cheer someone up, actually had nothing to say. He's not the only one though.

Mitsuru remembered something and her face turns dark all of a sudden. "My family must have been the ones who put up the "accident" cover-up in place…I'm sorry for that." Shinjiro knew the reason why they put up that reason. Because that incident is caused by a Shadow. Where there is a Shadow, there's a Persona user ready to eliminate them. Since the SEES led by Mitsuru is supported by the Kirijo Group, any incidents involving them will be taken care of by the Kirijo Group without question. That Persona user, was him.

"Hey, you and Metis there! What was that all about!" Akihiko shouts and Theodore and Metis as they turn around to face them. Theodore's face looks irritated, as Akihiko never mentions his name properly. "How many times should I tell you, my name is Theodore."

"Never mind that! What's going on here!" he ignores Theodore's complaint.

"What's going on…?" Metis' confused by Akihiko's question. "Oh, I see. Apparently, events that not everyone was involved in can only be watched. That's something new…" Akihiko knows that's not the answer he wanted to hear. "That's not what I meant! Why did we see such a painful memory?"

"Why would we know that? It is your past." Theodore tells him, but Akihiko still doesn't buy his excuse. "You better not be hiding anything."

"How would we benefit from that?" Metis asks him back. "I'm only speculating but…I think the "door" reflects the mind of those who enter it. It's the same reason we found a place to get supplies, and why we were able to return directly back."

"Right now, you wish to erase the Abyss of Time as soon as possible, find Lady Minako's soul and make it out alive, correct?" Theodore asks the group, and they all nodded at the same time. "If so, then although what's inside the doors seems irrelevant to our situation, we see it for a reason." He explains to them. Metis crosses her arms and sighs. "Maybe you should think hard about what the reason might be instead of wasting time accusing us." Not willing to accept the accusation, Akihiko glares at the two. "What did you just say!"

"Shut up you dumbass." Shinjiro hisses at Akihiko. "But, Shinji!"

"It's alright. What they're saying…might be true." Even though it looks like Ken is defending Theodore and Metis, he agrees with them because that's how he actually feels.

"Ken…"

"Actually, I've been wondering about that lately…" he tells them. "Things weren't perfect, but it seemed more straightforward and…pure back then, when I was fighting. We don't get that kind of passion by just going to school every day." He then turns to Akihiko and looks at him in the eyes. "Sanada-san, you've dedicated yourself to boxing again recently, right? Isn't that because…you don't want to forget? You don't want to lose that feeling you used to have? …Of course, that could just be my own way of seeing it."

Akihiko knew right away what he meant. For him, boxing is always about getting stronger and knowing how to fight. When he fights, he remembers all those people he wanted to protect. Above all people that he wanted to protect, is Minako. Even when she's gone, when he boxes he stills remember her. That's his way of not losing and not forgetting. "…Maybe you're right. Maybe I do feel just like I did…"

Yukari had enough of their talk. "Let's not talk like that." Her words snaps Akihiko and Ken from their past reverie, Yukari turns around and faces them. "There's no use bringing up the past…don't you remember our entire reason for risking everything?" she asks them. _Of course I do!_ they thought at the same time, but couldn't bring themselves from saying it. "If we don't keep our eyes forward, it was all a waste of time." She tells them.

"Yukari…"

"…Let's go." Yukari walks back to the dorm as everyone follows her. Shinjiro didn't follow them, until Akihiko calls him. "Shinji? You alright?" he asks him.

"Tch…I'm fine." He walks pass Akihiko and heads back. Ken saw the look of guilt in his eyes, but he didn't say anything to him.

March 31st 2010 2nd floor- Shinjiro's room

Shinjiro quickly went back to his room when they arrive back at the dorm. No one asks him if he's alright. He's not. He saw everything, what he did to that small boy. It wasn't his attention at the least, but it's still his doing. As soon as he arrives on his room, he tosses himself on the bed. He pulled his beanie lower until it covers his eyes. He thought, maybe some sleep will make his guilt goes away. Before he could let himself slip into slumberland, there's knocking on the door.

"Shinjiro-san? Are you there?" that voice belongs to Ken. Shinjiro almost flinched of his voice. Ken is the last person he wanted to see right now. He hasn't got the guts to see him. Not right now.

"Um, are you there Shinjiro-san? May I come in?" Ken asks from outside his room. Shinjiro has nowhere to run this time. He has to face him sooner or later. "…Come in."

Ken opens the door to Shinjiro's room then gently closes it. "Sorry to interrupt." What he sees is Shinjiro faking his sleep. He could tell since Shinjiro looks intense.

"Whaddaya want?" Shinjiro asks him quickly. He wanted to make this as quick as possible.

"I just want to say that I don't hold it against you." Ken tells him. Shinjiro is shocked, even though he didn't show it. "You may think that after seeing that past again, I'll take up my revenge on you again. But I'm not going to. What matters to me now is not the past, it's right now. I know that you know that as well Shinjiro-san. Minako-san taught me that."

Shinjiro held his breath when he heard her name. Indeed, their leader is an example of not looking back to the sad times of the past, and looks forward into a brighter future. _If you can't find it, you have to reach for it huh?_ He thought. He regrets what he did, he really does, and he'll never forget it. But there's something much more important than the past right now, and everyone knows it.

"That's all I wanted to say, Shinjiro-san. Sorry if I were an intrusion to you. I'll take my leave now." as Ken was about to leave the room, Shinjiro's voice stops him. "Don't act like such a grown up, kid." Ken only chuckles a bit. "I know, but if I don't grow up soon, I won't be able to catch up with Minako-san." Ken continues to walk out the dorm, and head downstairs. Shinjiro tried to go back to sleep, as he pulls his beanie lower. "Don't get your hopes up, there are more people in this game and you know it."

* * *

><p>Yaaay and we're done! A bit of twist for both Ken and Shinjiro. Next up is you know it: AKI! 3 thanks for reading everyone! R&amp;R please!<p> 


	11. Caina, That's Just How the Story Goes

Chapter 11! AKIHIKO'S CHAPTER! *dancing* when I watch a playthrough on this door, his middle school appearance is just SO CUTE! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game

* * *

><p>"It looks like a dead end…" Fuuka informs the group. "The rest of us will head over there for now, why don't you see if you can find anything else?"<p>

"We shall do that, Fuuka-san." Aigis replied to her. This time, Akihiko and Shinjiro accompanied her, as well as Metis. Shinjiro was tired of having Mitsuru telling him to move heavy things around the dorm excavation, so he insisted on going this time. After a few look arounds, they found another door. This time, it's the 3rd door Caina, similar to the last time, but what will they see this time?

"We're here!" Yukari's voice rings from behind them. With her are the rest of the SEES. After looking around at everyone, Metis sighs. "Not everyone…"

"That would be incorrect now, wouldn't it Metis?" a voice suddenly comes from behind her. Metis jumps from where she stands as she turns around to see who's behind her. As she thought, but to her surprise, it's Theodore.

"Could you not startle me!" Metis shouts at him. Theodore only chuckles. Everyone knew what he was doing, and for that they didn't ask. But they look of him full of hope. But he shakes his head, he didn't find her again this time again. All their faces looks disappointed, Akihiko the most. Theodore seems to realize that his finding doesn't meet their expectation. "I've told you before, there are still 5 doors left. Don't expect it to be easy." Theodore's words seem to offend them a bit, but he didn't care. He's only going to push them more. "Well then, shall we open this door?" When he asks that, he directs it to Aigis, since she is now the leader. She only nods, and so Theodore makes his way in front of the door, and opens it. Another scene plays in front of them.

_Unknown date- School hallway_

_A place that looks like a school hallway appears before them. A faint sound of whistle is heard, also sounds of people cheering, mostly girls. A certain boy walks into the scene, with a crowd cheering behind him._

"_*squeal* Akihiko-kun, wait!"_

"_Akihiko-kun!"_

"_Hold on a sec. You're the captain, aren't you?" a middle-aged man asks him. Some other students were blocking him and the crowd from getting too close with the boy. He has grey hair, and a band aid on his nose. He's carrying his jacket behind him in a cool manner. He didn't seem to mind the cheering behind him, but in truth it gives him a headache. "Argh, quit pushing! Practice time is over!" The students who are blocking the crowd revealed to be his team mates tries so hard to stops the pushing, but the middle-aged man from before manages to break through the human barrier._

"_Hey, you! Sanada-kun, right?" he questions the boy, who turns out to be Akihiko. But he didn't look like he was in the present, he looked a lot younger._

"…_That's right." He replied, without turning his back. The man seems pleased to know he found the right person. "That was an amazing bout! I've never seen a junior high fighter deliver a KO like that!" he praises him, but he sounds more like trying to get on his good side. He saw what Akihiko did in the boxing practice, and he was amazed. If he had someone like him on his team, he won't be scared on losing. And he knew just how to do it. "I'm with the school you were up against in the finals. What do you say about enrolling with us?" he offers. "We'll give you a fat scholarship, you'd only have to pay half your tuition!" he promotes. This it'll get him for sure he thought._

"_Hey…you're from another school! That's against the rules and you know it!" one of the student from the boxing team scolds the man. Akihiko had enough of all the commotion, so he turns around to face him "Sorry, but I don't see any reason to join a school that places second…get outta here." He tells him coldly, it almost felt like a stab on the heart. The man got his offer turned down, but he wasn't expecting it._

"_*squeal* Akihiko-kun is so cool!" a girl squeals from the crowd. It seems the crowd is only filled with Akihiko's fans. "You hear that? He'd never go to your loser school!" another girl says. The man flinched a bit at how the crowd treated him seeing him turned down. The boxing team couldn't take the pushing anymore. "Come on already! Go home!...dammit, we can't leave until you guys do!" they finally managed to get the crowd and the man to go away from the club corridor. Akihiko led out his breath, relieved that all the noise is gone. But he knew this isn't going to be the last time._

"_*chuckle* Couldn't you have handled that a little more politely?" a girl's voice suddenly comes from in front of him. He looks up and sees a girl with reddish-purple hair wearing his school's female uniform with a black sweater vest. She's crossing her arms as she walks in front of him. "I heard it gets crowded after practice, so I waited here instead. Third year, class C…Akihiko Sanada." She tells him. Akihiko walks to a nearby wall and leans to it. He didn't bother to ask why she knew his name, since almost everyone in the school does. "Whaddaya want?"_

_The girl looks a little offended, since this is not how you treat a lady in front of you she thought. "…Aren't you going to ask who I am?" she asks him, at least you should do that to someone who requested a conversation with you. Akihiko only looks at her strangely, then turns his attention back to the ground. "No need." He tells her. "Whatever you've come for, I don't want to get involved. All I want is to train and get stronger." The girl isn't going to give up just because he tells her to get lost, it's something that'll be in vain if he doesn't let out a hand to. "It's nothing troublesome, I have a very simple request." _

"_A request…?" Akihiko seems interested now. The redhead grins seeing his reaction. "I have enemies that need defeating. " she tells him. Akihiko is surprised of her request. He has defeated enemies before, in the ring. And he's sure that the enemies she meant are different. "They're not people, I assure you. You wouldn't be bound by the rules of boxing." She assures him. "No, the enemies I speak of…they're related to what you've recently been experiencing each midnight."_

"…_.!" Akihiko is shocked by the fact that the stranger in front of him knew what was going on around him. He never told anyone about it, believing they won't believe him. But how did she know?_

"_You see, I'm in the same situation. I experience the same thing you do. The difference is, I know what it means. If you come with me…I'll share what I know with you." She grins. Akihiko thought she knew too much of the situation, and she's bound to know more up on her sleeves. He stops leaning from the wall, believing this is not a matter to be ignored anymore. "Who are you?" he questions her._

_*chuckles* now you regret not asking my name she thought. "Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm a third year, like yourself." She answers calmly. _

"_Kirijo…? I've heard that name before." He mutters. But where have he heard it before?_

"_You said you wanted to build your strength. What you really need is a riskier challenge." She continues. She puts her hand into her pocket, and took out what seems to be…_

"_A gun…!" Akihiko is shocked by the item on her hand. Why did she have a gun? Or rather, how is she able to carry that without the security noticing? He thought. The girl reveals to be Mitsuru offered the gun to Akihiko with a smile on her face. "And with this…you can challenge "them"." _

_Akihiko only stares at the gun and ponders. If he accepts her offer, will he really get stronger? There's only one way to find out._

"…_I'm in."_

"The door vanished this time too…" Metis says to herself. Aigis turns around to Akihiko with a concern look on her face. Akihiko's face turns rather serious and confused. "First Ken's past and now mine…what in the world does it mean?"

"I have no idea, either…" Ken responds to Akihiko's question. Mitsuru chuckles in reminisce of the scene. "That really brought me back though…we were both in junior high then." Akihiko laughs a bit as well of her comment. "To tell you the truth, I thought that girl was crazy until I first summoned my Persona. What was I supposed to expect when you gave me what looked like a gun five minutes after meeting me?"

"All part of the plan…that was the best way I could think of to get your attention." She replies. "If I'd asked you to do something like "fight for justice." I knew you'd never listen." She grins. Akihiko only laughs at her words. "Ha! You can say that again."

Aigis turns to Metis who seems to be in her own world, while the others talks about what they saw. Theodore seems to notice Metis' daydreaming moment as well. "Metis, is something the matter?"

"So that was a "school"…" Metis mutters to herself, but Aigis heard what she was saying. "Yes, it was. But it was only a small portion of a school." She answers Metis' query. Metis heard Aigis' explanation and is surprised by the fact that the school is much different that she thought it would be. "Really? Then it's actually much bigger than that?"

"Of course, there's a classroom, a cafeteria, the schoolyard and a library. There are many other areas inside a school." Theodore explains. Aigis agrees with Theodore and only nods, but Akihiko is confused how Theodore knew so much about their world.

"Wait a second, how did you know so much about a school? I doubt it that you've ever been to a school before." Akihiko questions Theodore, and he didn't care if the question's a bit offending to him. Theodore passes a glare to Akihiko, but regains his composure again before he could go berserk. "Actually, upon my request Lady Minako took me around your school. It's was a very educating experience of your world." Akihiko's face looks dark as he glares towards Theodore who just smiles leisurely. Ken and Shinjiro looks disturbed as well. Aigis tries to direct the attention towards something else before a fight could go on. She remembers how Metis thought the school was a small place and wonders if she ever been anywhere. "…Have you really never been outside before?" she asks.

Metis flinches at Aigis' question. _Oh no, I'll look like a rookie in front of her_ she thought. "Well…that's…" her face blushes a bit, confused of what to answer her with. Aigis saw how uneasy Metis looks and tries to calm her. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She smiles. "Thinking back on it, they kept me from leaving the dorm at first, too."

"Do you…also go to school, Sister?" Metis asks her. The others seemed a little taken back by her question, since they already knew the answer. Aigis, although she hesitates, answers. "I did…but after this spring, I won't be going anymore." Her tone sounds sad, making Metis kind of confused. "Huh? How come? All your friends go…they are your friends, right? You like to be around them, don't you?"

"Metis, stop poking your fingers into other people's business." Theodore reprimands Metis, then she realizes what she was doing. "I'm sorry Sister, I didn't mean to corner you like that." She apologizes. "No, it's okay…" Aigis assures her. "It's because…I thought it over, and it was my own decision." Metis didn't quite get her reasons, but she didn't want to bother Aigis about it. " Oh…I see."

While Metis asks Aigis and Theodore more about what a school looks like, Fuuka turns t Yukari and Junpei. "You know…I don't think Metis is a bad person at all." She tells them.

"No, not really bad…more like…" Yukari agrees, but she can't actually put her thoughts into words.

"We've been taking her so seriously up till now, but…she's just a kid inside, isn't she?" he laughs a bit. Fuuka giggles as well. "Maybe so…"

"Okay now, I think all of us had our moment. We should head back." Mitsuru advises, and all nods in agreement. And so made their way back to the dorm.

"Hey Sister, what's inside that furthest room on the 3rd floor? I felt something odd about it." Metis asks Aigis on their way back.

"Huh? You mean Minako-chan's room?" Fuuka asks her back. Yukari heard their conversation and snaps at Metis. "Hey! Don't go around poking in her room!" Metis flinches because of Yukari's yelling and her face turns down. "...You don't have to yell at me..."

March 31st 2010- Command room

Akihiko sits besides Minako's bed. One hand holding hers, and one hand stroking her sleeping face. They've seek out every inch of the doors they've entered, but her soul isn't found anywhere, it's frustrating. Mitsuru once said that she feared that the nutrient supply for Minako will run out, and without it her body won't have the energy to keep her state as she is and she will shut down. That scares him, for him to just stand there and see his soul mate dies in a matter of seconds because of lack of energy. But, instead of thinking about the possible outcome, he tried to think positively. _Minako is strong, she's not the type that gives up easily when something seems missing_ and so on.

"Hey Minako, do you know that I got to see my past earlier this evening? The time when Mitsuru asked me to join SEES, and when I got my evoker. It's quite funny how I thought it was a real gun at first, and when I first use it I thought it was supposed to shoot other people." He laughs. "Now that I mentioned it, I never told you anything about my past except for Miki. I must be real depressed at that time. I promise…I'll tell you other things about my past when you wake up." No reaction came from Minako, who continues sleeping. Akihiko felt like a fool, talking to himself like that. He looks at Minako, who only lays there like stone.

"Where are you…?" he asks quietly ask he tighten his grip on her hand. "You're here, yet you're somewhere else. If you're lost forever, I…"

"A lovely young lady she is, isn't she?" a voice suddenly interrupts him. Akihiko turns his head towards the voice. It turns out to be Theodore, leaning casually against the door's frame with such a carefree smile. Akihiko becomes weary of his presence, he just always appears out of nowhere, quite suspecting. Theodore walks just in front of the bed, as Akihiko stood up ready to defend whatever attack he tries to do.

"*chuckle* Why do you look so disturbed? I'm not going to bite her or anything."

"How come we're not disturbed by you! You come here acting all high and mighty, but I haven't seen you fight for even once! It only seems that you're taking an advantage from us! I'm still not sure if you're even an ally or not. The other might trust you since you know Minako, but I'm not! And if it turns out that you're putting her soul in danger I'll-!"

"Hmph, not only are you an airhead, you're also naïve and dense. Almost like a girl." Theodore taunts Akihiko with a smirk. Akihiko is almost outraged by his taunting, but he tried to keep himself from shouting in front of Minako. "What did you say!"

Theodore only bowed towards Minako and made his way to the door. "If you're thinking that this journey is a mere boxing game of yours think again. I assure you, there are consequences." He says to Akihiko before going out the door. Akihiko just glared at the door after Theodore left. "Trust me, I'm taking this more seriously than anyone else."

Theodore leans against the door with a dark expression, and an eerie stare. "You'd better, because this journey, will affect of what will become of humanity, her, and myself."

* * *

><p>AAAAA I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I'm so sorry it took so long. I had so many homeworks and I think my report card's going to have a D in it . But, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading! R&amp;R please!<p> 


	12. Phlegethon, What If

Chapter 12! *dancing* This chapter is about Shinjiro's past. I've spent countless tabs trying to find the right name for the door LOL (found it!) and a bit of scene for all ShinjixMinako supporters out there! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me own nothing

* * *

><p>"Castor!"<p>

Shinjiro summons Castor as it casts a fatal end to the last Shadow guardian. The equestrian-like Persona kicks the enemy before him to dust. "Adios, asshole."

"Heh, you looked pumped today Shinji." Akihiko puts his hand on Shinjiro's shoulder. Shinjiro only stares at him and removes his hand. "Tch…that's because I'm not a weakling like you."

"What did you say!"

"*chuckle* It's good to see that everything's so lively here." A voice interrupts them, Theodore. The two becomes alarmed of his sudden presence.

"Ah, I've told not to become wary of myself. I am here to assist you after all." He says as if there's nothing going on between them. Aigis looks over at Theodore, it seems that he doesn't have anything to report. But it was expected, so she shouldn't feel down.

"Anyway, shall we be going?" Theodore asks them. "The next door should be just below us, it will be best if head there as soon as possible. We don't want the others back there waiting after all." And he walks pass them towards the stairs to the next floor.

"Tch…sometimes I just don't understand what's wrong with this guy." Shinjiro follows him as well since there's no turning back. Akihiko only sighs and follows as well.

"We should go too, right Sister?" Metis pops out next to Aigis. Aigis looks up ahead where the guys had gone too. "Yes, we should." And the two follow suit.

This is the 4th door they went in, Phlegethon. They're already used to fighting again, but there are still feelings of uneasiness. In their heads, there's a question hanging on. _What if?_ What if we can't fight this "ultimate malevolence"?, what if we give up?, what if we can't find her soul?, what if we find it, and it won't come back? The truth may hurt them, but that isn't reality. What's reality, is door in front of them, and another's past may be revealed.

"Yo senpai! We're here!" Junpei calls them from behind. "Geez, turn down the volume won't you Stupei?" Yukari criticizes him. "Hey, don't call me that!" Fuuka only giggles seeing the two.

"Is everyone here?" Mitsuru inspects her surroundings. Seeing everyone in place, she assumes they're complete, for now. "This is the 4th door we've encountered, I wonder what will we see this time?"

"Well then, why don't we open it as see what lies beyond it?" Theodore answers her. He walks towards the door and gives it a gentle push, opening it as a blinding light flashes them, and a scene began to play.

_Unknown date- school hallway_

"_Shinji, wait!"_

_A slouchy boy walks into the scene. His unkept short brown hair covered with a black beanie and his hands placed into his red jacket. He stopped after a voice called him from behind. A silver haired boy catches up to him huffing and puffing. Looks like he's been chasing him long enough._

"…_What is it Aki?" he asks him coldly as he turns around. At first glance, this boy gives an indifferent aura, but his eyes says get the hell away from me._

"_Could you just listen to what we have to say?" the silver haired boy says to him, who turns to be Akihiko. The brown haired boy, revealed to be Shinjiro only stares at him. He turns his back again, ready to walk away. "What? And believe whatever bullshit that Kirijo girl is saying? I'm not stupid." Akihiko puts his hand on Shinjiro's shoulder, preventing him from leaving."You'd better take that back Shinji, this isn't a joke." Akihiko says to him sternly._

"_Tch…hands off!" Shinjiro pushes Akihiko's hand away. "Why should I believe that there's some kind of "hidden hour" in a day? That's something out of a fairytale, and you're old enough not to believe that Aki." Shinjiro tells him. Akihiko was about to answer, until a voice cuts him._

"_It's because you've had experienced that hour, Shinjiro Aragaki." A girl walks into the scene. "Kirijo…" Shinjiro mutters. Mitsuru walks towards them, crossing her hands in a professional manner. "I supposed it isn't a matter that's supposed to be taken seriously at first, since not all people experienced it." The two boys stop arguing as they direct their attention to Mitsuru._

"_That's because it's not real, and you're just making it up." Shinjiro leans on a wall. Akihiko sighs, he can't think of any other way to convince his best friend. But knowing Mitsuru, she won't be giving up anytime soon. "Really? Then how do you explain your condition now? The dark circles under your eyes explain your lack of sleep. I supposed the Dark Hour caused quite a shock to you." Mitsuru grins after her deduction. Shinjiro is surprised how the Kirijo girl knew exactly what happened to him the other night. _

"_Sanada also told me about your "night encounters" but it wasn't with a persona though, and you came home to the dorms with scratches." Mitsuru continues. Shinjiro glares at Akihiko instantly. "You followed me around!" Akihiko didn't seem surprised though, he knew Shinjiro would be mad at him. "You didn't even know what those creatures are, how can I just leave you alone like that?"_

_Shinjiro couldn't keep it a secret anymore, what he can do now is give in to what the two in front of him were about to tell him. "Fine, whaddaya want?"_

_Mitsuru smiles in satisfication. "We want you to join us."_

"_What?"_

"_I believe that you have the "potential". Since you are able to be active in the Dark Hour, you'll be able to fight those creatures you've encountered before. We call them "Shadows". Sanada and myself are in Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or SEES for short. We both had the potential, and were able to fight these Shadows you see." Mitsuru explains to him._

"_What does it have to do with me?" Shinjiro asks her._

"_Shinji, you know these Shadows are dangerous. If we let them alone, there could be victims, and the town would be in riot." Akihiko tells him. Shinjiro still didn't buy the excuse and kept silent. "You know those Apathy Syndrome people, Shinji?" Akihiko asks him. Shinjiro only nods lazily, although he thinks it has nothing to do with him. All he knows is that the cause is unknown, and people only thought of it as a severe case of stress. But the syndrome had causes many unwanted incidents, it's a headache he thought. "The Shadows, are the ones who caused it." Akihiko continues. Shinjiro couldn't believe what he said, that dark things caused the Apathy?_

_Mitsuru takes out something from her pocket and hands in over to Shinjiro. Another look of surprise appears on Shinjiro's face. "What's a gun doing in you possession!" Mitsuru only chuckles seeing his reaction. "Don't worry, it's not a real gun I assure you. It'll only help you to put your potential to use." _

"_Heh, I had the same look on your face the first time she handed me that." Akihiko reminisces. Shinjiro only looks at him bluntly, as if he was saying is this some kind of joke! "So, will help us, Aragaki?" Mitsuru asks him. Shinjiro thought that he wants nothing of it. But now, knowing what Akihiko had put himself into, he can't just sit there and does nothing. _

"_You don't have to answer right now, Aragaki. I know we told you too much in one day for you to process. If you're ready to answer, you'll know where to find me." Mitsuru walks away after telling him that, as the two boys watches her leave. Shinjiro sighs in confusion. "Honestly Aki, why are you involved with this in the first place?"_

_Akihiko goes silent for a moment. "I need to get stronger…" he answers. "Without power, I can't protect anybody. Since I had this power in my hand, I'd better put it to good use." Shinjiro gets his reason, but he thinks it's naïve. "Honestly, you're such a crybaby."_

"_What did you say!" Akihiko snaps at him. "You heard me." Shinjiro tells him, and he walks away as well. "Hey wait, Shinji!"_

The grand door in front of the group vanished. Everyone directs their eyes to Shinjiro, who only chuckles at the scene.

"Good old times huh? ...I get what you mean…"

"Shinji…"

"Tch…and I thought it was a big joke, until I've pulled the trigger for real. Now look at where it got us…"

Theodore steps out from the corner. "The past isn't something to be regretted for, since it's what kept us standing here in the first place, am I right?" he became quite of a Wiseman when he says it. Not one person need to add up to him. Suddenly Metis creeps behind him and taps his shoulder. Theodore didn't flinch, but he's certainly surprised.

"Did you…regret anything in the past Theodore?" she asks him. Theodore raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you say that, Metis?" he asked back. Metis takes her hands back, feared of Theodore's reply. "Well…your eyes mirrors regret. Something that you should've done, but didn't." Theodore walks away from the group, no one can see his face. "That…is preposterous."

The rest just looks at the direction where he left with a confused look. "Did…I said something to make him mad?" Metis asks with a worried look. Aigis comforts her. "No, you did what anyone would've done."

"Yeah, he must've been in a bad mood or something." Junpei adds. "Kinda like Yuka-tan on her mood swings…OUCH!"

Before Junpei realizes, there's a big bump of top of his head. He turns out around and sees Yukari pissed off holding up a fist. "Want some more?" she asks him. Junpei just shakes his head in fear, Yukari puts back her happy face which creeps Junpei out. Everyone sweat dropped, never mess with a girl.

"Well, good job everyone. We should all go back and rest." Mitsuru concludes. Everyone nods and goes back to the dorm.

March 31st 2010, Command room

The Command room is silent, only the sound of the beeping monitor is heard, and the soft breathing of a certain brunette. Suddenly the door creak open, Shinjiro walks into the room. He took a moment to stare at Minako before sitting beside her. He noticed her long bangs are covering her eyes and gently fixes it.

"Regrets huh?..." he mutters. He pauses for a while, his hand still gently caressing her face. "Tch, all my life has been nothing but regrets. Talk about speaking the obvious." He shrugged. He thought about all the times in his life, basically he did nothing but thought about what he could've done to prevent the past. _What if?_ It's always been like that for him. "But, if I were to regret one thing…I guess, it'll be that I didn't realize my feelings for you sooner." He says regrettably. He chuckles a little and closes his eyes. "You're really something, you know that kid? Because of you, I have no time to think back anymore…we'll get you back here, no matter what." Before he could say another, the door opens again. Shinjiro quickly pulls back his hands into his pocket and stands up before anyone could see him. Tough luck, it's Akihiko who came in.

"Shinji…"

"Tch…" Shinjiro walks passes Akihiko, but pauses for a moment before heading out the door. "You'd better take good care of her when she wakes up, you got that? If you don't, you'll know what I'll do." and he exits just like that, leaving Akihiko dumbfounded. Akihiko walks over besides Minako and held her hand, but his attention is still where Shinjiro left. "I can't believe he fell in love with you." He sighs. He turns to Minako and suddenly smiles. "Well, who wouldn't fall in love with you right?"

* * *

><p>HWAAA it's done! 3 weeks! I'm so soooory! I got my IGCSE exams tomorrow so gotta study. But, I made this chapter wholeheartedly just for you guys! Please enjoy it! R&amp;R please!<p>

I just found out that **Fuyu Aki**-san and **LiLaoRyo704**-san puts my story in the Favorite Story section! Thank you very much! Your stories also inspire me to keep on writing!

To **PlatinumMew**-san and **GazerBlitz** thank you for your review! I'll try my best to make the updates faster and make it to you preference!


	13. Antenora, Destinies and Mysteries

Lucky 13! Whohoo! Alright, alright enough with me yoodling around LOL. We should head on with the story right? Chapter 13, GO!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Persona series period.

* * *

><p>"Alriiight! Who's the man!" Junpei yells out in pride. He just defeated the last guardian Shadow of Antenora, of course he's ecstatic. But of course, it's not just him alone.<p>

"Geez, stop hopping around like a little kid would you, Stupei?" Yukari sweat dropped behind him. She looks a bit exhausted, but _still nothing is more exhausting than seeing Junpei monkeying around_ she thought. "Hey! I resent that!" Junpei retorts back.

"You did very well, Junpei-san." Aigis assures him. Junpei's spirit lit up again, it seems Aigis' words seem enough to cheer him up. "Thanks Ai-chan!" Yukari only sighs seeing his reaction. "Oh, brother…"

"Now that that's done, shall we get going sister?" Metis stretches her arms as she turns around to face Aigis. Aigis nods in response. "Yes, let's go."

The 4 of them goes deeper down the floor, where another grand door stood again in front of them. Next to the door, Theodore impatiently waits for them. "Good, you're all here."

"It's rare to see you so early, Theodore." Metis teases him, but she failed to take it back, since Theodore's expression looks ghastly. "Umm…I didn't really mean tha-"

"It's crucial for us to be brisk, there's only 3 days left before the Great Seal collapses. Correct me if I am wrong, the sooner we finish going through the Abyss of Time, the sooner we'll find out about the cause of the time skip, as well as where Lady Minako's soul may wander. If you are asking me to slow down our excavation then you're making a great, great mistake. Is that clear, Metis?" Theodore's question almost sound like a threat, or it is a threat. Metis only nods in fright as any words that came from her mouth may anger him again.

"Aigis, we're here." Fuuka calls Aigis from behind, as well as the rest of the group. They realized the atmosphere around them in tense. "Did something happen?" Mitsuru is the first to ask.

"Whoa, you should've seen it Mitsuru-senpai! I mean, talk about urgh-!" Junpei is cut by a smack on the back. "Oh, it's nothing important senpai." Yukari assures her, and gives Junpei a glare.

"…If you're done with your chat, we shall continue." Theodore says to them, before turning around and opens the door.

_Unknown date- Paulownia Mall_

_A man wearing a baseball cap walks into the scene. He stops for a while as he looks down, then sat on an empty bench. He sighs, as if he had let go all of his problems. It's Junpei._

"_Stupid old man…How low do you have to be to get drunk on cooking wine…?" he asks in annoyance. As he keeps muttering to himself, a cuddly white dog walks around before stopping and stares at him._

"_But I guess it's just as pathetic to rush out like this every day…" he sighs again. "Maaan…what am I gonna do…? I got nowhere to go…" suddenly he realizes a presence watching him, and he realizes a white dog with red eyes looking at him._

"_Yo…'sup pooch? Here to join my "Nowhere To Go" after-school club?" he greets the dog. The dog walks over to him tails wagging, and sits nicely besides him. "Arf arf!"_

_Junpei realizes that the dog is there for a reason. "Heheh…sorry, pooch. I don't have any food for ya." He realizes a certain familiarity with the dog. "Y'know…haven't I seen you around here before…?" he pets the dog a bit before being greeted by a familiar voice coming over._

"_Hey, it's Junpei." Junpei turns to see his two schoolmates. "Huh…? Oh, hey guys."_

"_Why the long face? Are you that sad that we're in different homerooms now?" his friend asks him in concern. Junpei can't believe how clueless his friend is. "__Still dumb as rocks, huh? Wait, isn't it way past your dorm curfew? What're you guys doing out so late?" he asks them. "Oh, we snuck out. When you get to be a junior, you learn the secret exit." He tells him. Junpei only nods in response._

"_Hey, we're going to Escapade, wanna come with? We're helping this guy drown his sorrow over a girl." He asks Junpei again. The other schoolmate who's been silent finally raises his voice. "That's not true!" the first guy only chuckles hearing his denial. "Heheh, don't let it get to you. That's what you get for going after the new girl, Minako Arisato. You've even tried to hook up with Yukari Takeba the other day, man what a bummer. They've been hanging out together recently right? Talk about girl to girl consolation." Junpei is confused when the word consolation came out. _

"_Consolation? Did something happened to Minako-tan or sumthin?" he asks them. "Oh, you know her already? Wait, you're in the same class so you should've known. Rumor has it both her parents died when she was little. She hides it pretty well for a big incident like that. Someone got a peek at her file when Toriumi left it lying around." He tells him. Junpei just roll his eyes. "Man, you're so gullible...that stuff only happens in soap operas." He tells them._

"_Hey, I said it was a rumor." He protests. "C'mon, let's get going! You snooze, no booze!" a sudden recollection came in to Junpei when he heard booze._

"_Booze...? Oh, uh...I think I'm gonna pass." He tells them. "Huh? What's the matter? C'mon, why don'tcha live a little-"_

"_I said I'm gonna pass!" Junpei glares at him. "I just...ain't in the mood."_

_The two schoolmates flinches a little when they hear Junpei's high voice. The first guy turns to the other. "Well, man, looks like I'm the only one you got to console you." He jokes with him, making the other annoyed. "I keep telling you, nothing happened!" The two went on ahead to Escapade arguing with each other. Junpei watches them walk away before he falls back to the bench. "Heh...they offered to hang out, and I turned 'em down...things never go the way I want 'em to." He sighs. The white dog who's been there the whole time felt his regret too, and he whimpers._

"_Man...is my life really as bad as it seems now...?" he asks to himself. "I wish there was like...something I could do to change the world...like some awesome skill that no one else has." The white doh whimpers again, as if he were saying "I feel for you too." With glistening eyes. "Haha, don't gimme that." Junpei tells the dog. "I'm sure someday...we can make some real friends that'll listen to us." The dog barks in agreement _

The scene then fades away, like the last time.

"Heh...all the scene in my past and you guys had to see that one..." Junpei laughs. "Junpei..." Yukari calls him. Koromaru barks at him in surprise, Junpei is also shocked. "Dude, I know! I was surprised to see you, too! So, you were the dog from that day!" he realizes. Koromaru barks again saying "Yes!" his tails wagging as well. "Makes it seem kinda like...destiny." Junpei thought. Koromaru barks again.

"Looking back, that was the day Akihiko-san found me." He remembered. "The only place i could go from there was the convenience store, and that's where I was when the Dark Hour hit..."

Akihiko laughs as he remembers it well. "You were bawling in the dark with that awful expression. Honestly? You looked worse than the Shadows."

Junpei felt a big wave of embarassment. "W-Well what was I supposed to do! That was the scariest damn moment of my life, man!" he protests. Fuuka couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"But y'now, I had other stuff to deal with, like my old man...so staying at the dorm, and fighting Shadows, and all that stuff, looked pretty good." He tells them. The rest continues to asks about how Junpei looked like the first time he's in the Dark Hour.

"I see..." Metis mutters to herself, catching Aigis' attention. "Unlike me and my sister, other people usually have reasons to "awaken"...I comprehend." Metis nods to herself.

"I had my reasons as well." Aigis tells her. "However in my case, it happened in reverse. I had the power first, and gained a reason later." She explains to her. "Now that I mention it, you're-"

"I see, I starts to get what happens around here." Theodore cuts in with his thoughts. Aigis in confused by his statement. "There are reasons as why we see what we see inside those doors." He explains. "A door that have delivered a reason disappears, but those that still has a role to play remains on until now." He nods at his own deduction.

"A reason...? What kind of reason?" Aigis asks him. Theodore turns to face her. "That is an question yet I can't answer. However, we may found the answer if we keep moving forward." He assures her.

"Let's do our best, Sister." Metis smiles.

"Y-You're right..." Aigis agrees. There's no use just standing there and thinking about it when the answer is somewhere in the future. And there's no future if everyone's tired. "Let's go back, everyone. We should all get some rest." Aigis tells the group, and all nods in agreement. The return to the dorm without any more problems.

"Hey, Junpei. That guy in the scene before, was he hitting on Minako or something?" Akihiko asks Junpei curiously while walking back. "Whoa senpai, are you like jealous or sumthin? C'mon, that was like a long time ago! And you didn't even know her at that time!" Junpei tells him. "I-I know! I'm just asking...!" Akihiko protests. Junpei only shakes his head. "Well, your call senpai."

Aigis walks behind everyone, her mind full of thoughts about her conversation with Metis.

_Until then, it hadn't occured to me to wonder about it..._

_She's so full of emotion...nothing like me, when I woke up in July._

_But she'd never had any chance to come into contact with others..._

_Was there a moment when she discovered her emotions, as I did?_

_The seed of my curiosity was planted as I began to wonder..._

March 31st 2010- Command room

"Yooo! Minako-taaan! We came to see youuu!" Junpei's voice echoes as he enter the now transformed Command room, where Minako's still sleeping peacefully.

"Geez, keep it down would you Stupei? Your voice may cause her a concussion or something." Yukari scolds him.

"Hey, stop calling me that! I was just telling her we're here to visit!" Junpei retorts back. "Whatever..." behind them is Fuuka, Aigis and Metis.

*chuckles*"It's great to see them so lively right Minako-chan?" Fuuka giggles. Aigis puts her hand on Minako's, only to feel her somewhat cold rather than her usual warm body. "You're still okay, Minako-san..."

"Of course she's still okay! It's not like anythings going to happen to her here! Don't jinx it!" Yukari responds to her. She hates it when she sees someone thought that Minako's going t die again. At least, not in front of her. "...I'm sorry Yukari-san, that's not what I meant." Aigis apoligizes, Yukari only looks down.

"Don't yell at my sister like that!" Metis retorts to Yukari in Aigis' place. She looks at the sleeping girl. "Everyone here really cares deeply for huh? Even Theodore seems protective of her…"

"That's because Minako-tan has done so much for us." Junpei adds in. "I remember how she keeps pushing me to see Chidori even when I thought of giving up…oh crap! Chidori! I almost forgot about her! How am I going to explain to her disappearing for 4 days! Oh man, I'm screwed!" Junpei throw his hands in the air in panic. Metis sweat dropped. "What are you talking about? With the time skip in here, the time in the outside world is also affected. But the difference is, the time there doesn't skip, but instead pauses. So the time out there hasn't moved at all, until we figured out how to escape this time lapse."

"What? I don't get it…" a question mark appeared on top of Junpei. Yukari sighs at how clueless Junpei is. "Geez, you are Stupei Ace Defective."

"Hey! I resent that!" Junpei retorts. "You always hear the statement "time never waits" this time, time does wait for us. Is that clear enough for you?" Metis explains to him again. Junpei gives out an "Oooh" in understanding. "Hey, now that I thought about it, if Minako hadn't encouraged me to keep seeing her, I wouldn't have brought those flowers with me. Remember what the doctor said? Her life energy wouldn't have returned to her if she hadn't taken her energy back from those flowers. So, without me knowing it…"

"Minako-san is the one who indirectly revived Chidori-san…" Aigis cuts in. Everyone is surprised, and the silence is broken by Junpei sudden chuckle. "Man, does she even know she did that?"

"I don't think so Junpei-kun. I think Minako-chan did that because she's your friend." Fuuka tells him. Junpei face lightens up, he walks over besides Minako. "Hey, she's not just a friend. She's my best friend." He smiles.

"Yeah, some best friend you are to tell her to fail the exams together." Yukari taunts him. "Hey, what am I supposed to do! Just fail the exams alone! Best friends should do things together and that includes failing!" Junpei insists. "Whatever." And the room is filled with laughter.

"Did I miss something funny?" a voice is heard from the door. "Oh, Akihiko-senpai." Fuuka greets him. Shinjiro came with him as well. "We were just talking about Junpei and the exams before."

"Oh, the one he asked Minako to fail as well?" Akhiko asks.

"H-Hey, how come Akihiko-senpai know as well!"

"We were all in the lounge, how come we not hear it?"

"What are you yapping about, Aki?"

"Oh, that's right. You're still hospitalized back there."

While the room is filled with chatter, Fuuka asks Aigis about a certain matter. "Hey, Aigis. You've encountered a human-like figure during the investigation, haven't you?"

"Human-like? Are you referring to the black Shadow we saw before the battle?"

"Yes, since you've seen it in person…can you describe it for me? All I could tell through Juno was that it seemed human…"

"That's impossible. There's no way anyone but us could be down there." Metis cuts in.

"But we do keep running into it…" Akihiko adds as well. "Anyway, we're heading to the deepest part of the Abyss. Once we corner it, we'll get the truth."

"True…" Aigis agrees. "But, the only thing that bothers me about that figure, is the fact that I felt somewhat…familiar with it."

"Familiar…? Well, we can't find any more details about it. But, I'll try to look up to it later on. Thanks, Aigis." Fuuka thanks Aigis. But a mystery still wanders in both their minds.

* * *

><p>Yaaay it's done! *dancing* whew my Bahasa Indonesia IGCSE exam really takes time from my writing. But hey, school's first right? Don't worry, I'll try to keep the updates as often as I can.<p>

**PlatinumMew**-san thank you for your support! My exam went smoothly, and now I can focus more on the next chapter!

**Kazumo**-san you're referring to Minako's answer to life right? I just thought about it when you asked, thanks for making me realized the missing gap! I can't answer your question in the current chapter (probably is the last chapter) but I'll keep that in mind! Thank you!

**Gingalain**-san thank you for your review! I'll try really hard to keep up with your expectation!


	14. Ptolomea, Pride

Hey hey heeey! Chapter 14 finally! *dancing* I can't believe it's the 6th door already. 2 more doors to go, 1 shadow fight, 4 boss fight and finally THAT. R u ready? Let's get down with it!

Disclaimer: all credits to Atlus pleaaase.

* * *

><p>"Another battle won sister." Metis tells Aigis after her last shot to the Shadow guardian on Ptolomea. *Bark**Bark* Koromaru barks at Aigis as she pets him. "You did very well Koromaru-san."<p>

"The same should be said to you as well, Aigis." Mitsuru appears beside her. "Mitsuru-san…thank you."

"Great job everyone." Fuuka congratulates them from Juno. "But, we still haven't found out anything about that black Shadow figure…" Aigis suddenly remembers the black form that again escapes from the corner of her eye. A brief present, but now it's not there.

"I was really hoping we'd get some clues this time…" Fuuka sighs. "Umm, anyway. You can go ahead towards the next floor, we'll head there right now."

"Will do Yamagishi, thank you for your support." Mitsuru thanks her. "We should get going, I believe he's already waiting for us at the next floor."

"Oh, you mean Theo?" Metis wonders, Theodore didn't show up now so the last place he'll be is in front of the grand door. "He should probably be there, we should hurry." Everyone nods and went on to the next floor.

"Ah, you're all here." Theo greets them, the 4 sees that the rest of them have arrived from the dorm. "Let's just cut the chat, and reveal what is beyond this door." He said so frankly. He turns around to the door and opens it…

_Unknown date- Entrance of Tartarus_

_Surprisingly, a whole group of people is seen walking during the Dark Hour, inside of Tartarus. 4 men in suits, another one with grayish hair, a man in a lab coat, and a young girl dressed in white blouse and red skirt. Her curly reddish purple hair is tied up into 2 pigtails. She seems more…elegant than the usual little girls you see running in the park. _

"_So this is the interior of Tartarus…" the first man in suit comments. He's taking in all from his surroundings in awe, as it is his first time inside of such a place like Tartarus. But from what heard, it's not the first time anyone's been in here. "It's only the second time anyone has been here without special equipment." Another man beside him who was wearing glasses only stood silently, as if something was bothering him._

"_Normal weaponry is useless against Shadows." The man in the lab coat says, it appears that he a scientist researching Tartarus. "Any equipment we brought would only be for your peace of mind. Everyone here has their "potential" developed in our labs…that should suffice to protect us. And even if you're devoured, that in itself would be valuable data for us. Hahahah…" he laughs proudly._

"_Ugh…is anyone left in the Ergo Division who isn't a psycho?" the first man mutters to himself. Then, something hit him and he turns around to the man with the grayish hair. "In any case, Sir…" he addresses to the man, who seems to be the one in charge. "Are you alright with this? I mean…bringing your daughter…" the little girl turns around to face the man. "I don't mind at all. I myself requested to come along." She says to him straightforwardly. _

"…_You heard her." The girl's father says to him, not to defend her, just to make clear. "…I see. I'm sorry to have spoken out of turn, Sir." The man apologizes and resumes his post. Suddenly, the man next to him, with the glasses starts grimacing. His breathing starts to become heavy, and he clutches his chest in pain._

"_Hey, what's wrong…?" before he could ask further the man drops himself on the floor and starts screaming in agony, suddenly black smoke starts to cover him, and he becomes…_

"_Wh-What the…Shadow!" the scientist ran further to a safer place, away from the crowd. "Looks like it's back to the drawing board for the artificial development of "potential"…!" the rest of the guards remaining form a barricade between the Shadow and the 2 in the middle. "Sir, Miss, step aside." they took out their guns from their holsters and started shooting the black blob. "That's…a Shadow…" the girl freezes at what she saw. All the stories she heard whenever she passes through her late grandfather's laboratory. Shadows are those creepy-crawlies that lurk in the dark, Shadows are merciless and would attack whatever living being with a soul, Shadows, are the enemies of mankind. And now, under the cover of her father's arms, she sees a Shadow with her very own eyes._

"_You little-!" one of guards swear as he keeps shooting the Shadow, but their bullets are only absorbed by the Shadow. And without them knowing it, the Shadow rushes to the guard and knocks him unconscious, not done with that, it rushes pass the guards to the two unprotected privileges._

"_Sir! Miss!"_

"_Gah…!"_

"_Father!"_

_Thinking that her father is in danger, and maybe endangering herself, the girl rushes from under her father's protection to block the Shadow's attack. Blue light starts to engulf her, as a being starts to emerge from her little body._

_Per…_

_So…_

_Na…!_

_A woman-like form appears out of thin air, wearing a metal armor and mask, as well as holding a rapier and a dagger. It slashes the Shadow repeatedly, finishing it to thin air. The girl isn't shocked at what she saw, but in reality, she felt calm and safe, as if she knew the being before. The armored woman turns around to face the girl, gives a slight court, and fades away. The girl fell on girl ground, exhausted of her new powers._

"_Mitsuru!" the girl's father rushes to her side, while the others only dumbfounded at what they just saw. Suddenly, the scientist laughs in realization. "Oh…did you see that! Such power! It's a Persona! I was right! Persona-users do exist!" he rushes to get closer to the little girl, now in her father's arm. She's weak, but still has the energy to keep her eyes open. "Father…I'm glad you're safe…" she says to her father, whose face comes to a shock._

"_That was wonderful, Lady Mitsuru! A beautiful expression of your natural potential!" the scientist praises her. "At last, our future seems bright!" _

"_Why are you so happy about it!" the girl's father shouted at him, making him taking a step back. "Now…Mitsuru can never escape the destiny of atonement…" he says in regret. "She'll spend her life bound to our cursed legacy, when she should be finding her own way. What's so bright about that…?" he questions him, but only to feel a tug of his suit from a small hand._

"_Don't worry, Father…I chose this for myself…" Mitsuru tells him with a smile. "I'll protect you…Father…" he could feel his emotion swelling up inside him, but as a man of honor, he tried to retain his poker face. "Mitsuru…"_

The scene of Mitsuru's past fades just like that.

"Was that senpai's…?" Yukari turns around to see Mitsuru in a daze, it's her voice that made her snaps back to reality. "Hm…? Oh…yes." Mitsuru answers her. Her face looks dark, and disturbed, not like her usual self. This leaves everyone worried.

"Senpai…? What's the matter?" Fuuka asks her, breaking the silence. Mitsuru knew how she feels, but she couldn't express it. "Ah,well…I'm sorry, it's just that…" she pauses for a moment. "Seeing Father before my eyes, as if he were still alive, was…" she couldn't continue on. She remembers, that day after the last Full Moon operation. Takeharu Kirijo bravely throws his life to stop a traitor. She told him: _I'll protect you_. But, were all her efforts in the end, a waste?

"Senpai…" Yukari puts her hand on Mitsuru. That enough assures her that _no, it's not a waste_. "Thank you, I am alright Yukari." Mitsuru thanks Yukari. She can finally pull herself together after that past that she saw, as that is one of the reasons why they're here right now.

"Aww, but wasn't Mitsuru-senpai really cute when she was little?" Junpei turns to Akihiko and Shinjiro next to him, who only gives him a look saying _idiot,_ _why did you said that! _

"Excuse me, Iori? Are you saying that's no longer the case?" Mitsuru's voice rings behind him in demand.

_Told you_

Junpei can feel cold sweat instantly, quickly turns around and waving his hands in disagreement. "Uhhh, n-no…that's not what I—C'mon, you got it all wrong!" everyone laughs seeing his act.

"It is…exactly as I thought." Theodore realizes something, confusing everyone to what he is talking about. He turns to them to explain the situation. "Of the past events we have seen up to this point…the first one appears to have related to preparation to battle. But the others…how shall I put it…" Metis understood what he meant. "You feel as if they have some aspects in common, right?" Theodore nods. "Exactly my point, don't you think so?"

"Yes…but for now, we don't know what that might be." Mitsuru told him. Theo turns his head towards the air where the door used to be. "This is the sixth door…there's only 2 left from what we see in the Desert of Doors. We're getting close to the source of our problems. And maybe, just maybe." Their minds runs back to the image of the sleeping girl back in the dorm. Will she finally wake up?

"Oh…I just remembered! There's something I have to tell you all!" something hits Fuuka's memory. "Remember the machinery and documents Mitsuru-senpai found? I looked into them, and it turns out they were things that the Chairman hid when he was still alive…"

_That man!_

"Most of them were from the accident 10 years ago, so he must have hid them so they wouldn't be destroyed." Fuuka continues. "Some of the notes I found seemed to be talking about the Abyss of Time…"

"Is that true!" Akihiko can't believe there's more to the man than what he has hidden. Fuuka nods to him in response. "We may be close to discovering what this place really is."

"We're closing in on it…" Ken realizes how close they are to what they'll be facing. Theodore faces turns dark, but he hides it well from the others. _Yes, we are closing in to IT. But, you don't know what IT is…_

"We should hurry forward." Aigis suggests to everyone. The faster they move on, the faster they can escape their may unknown doom. Everyone agrees and nods, but for now they must rest.

March 31st 2010- Command room

"Mitsuru-san? Are you in here?" Aigis knocks on the door and opens in, revealing Mitsuru sitting besides Minako, reading a book.

"Oh, Aigis. Please, come in…"

"Please excuse me."

Aigis walks in and closes the door. Mitsuru resumes to her book, but then felt something was missing.

"Where's Metis? I thought she'll be with you." It was no surprise that she asks that. Metis has been following Aigis wherever she goes. She even insists on going on every search mission that Aigis is involved in. Like a little puppy tailing behind its master. But strangely enough, she isn't present.

"Metis is with Theodore. They have a matter they need to discuss on." Aigis explains to her. "I see…" Mitsuru returns to her for a moment, then directs her attention to the sleeping Minako.

"I know that it may seem a bit odd that I'm here right now, when I'm usually sorting out documents downstairs. But, it seems quite a while that I haven't kept her company. This is the only time I have to come here." She tells Aigis.

"Oh, not at all Mitsuru-san. I'm glad you're here, I'm sure Minako-san does as well." Aigis assures her with a smile. Mitsuru smiles back as well. "I'm glad." She closes her book and stands from her seat.

"Do you…consider SEES as a family, Aigis?" Mitsuru suddenly pops a question.

"Family?" Aigis, who's only a mechanical maiden never had anyone she truly calls family before. It's true, mechanical maidens are mass produced. Her "sisters" but hers and their mission is only to suppress Shadows from harming the innocent. They never talked, never even get to know each other. Is that what they call family? No. But, family supposed to give you warmth when you felt cold, be there for you when the world turns from you. SEES did that all for her, yes, SEES is like family.

"Yes…Mitsuru-san, I do." Mitsuru smiles hearing her answer. "So do I. But…" Mitsuru walks closer to the bed, puts her hand on the bed rail. "She has done more than what a family would've done…she returned my pride to me. She made me realize that I can hold my head high, while carrying my name." her words are full of confident. Before, her eyes have lost their light, now they've returned. "Let us strive forward, Aigis. We can do this, let's bring her back, and save the world once more."

"Mitsuru-san…" Mitsuru nods with pride, giving Aigis a new courage. "Yes!"

Meanwhile

"2 days left, 2 doors left. I can't believe we made it this far." Metis ponders by herself, while Theo faces opposite her.

"Yes…the days are indeed coming to an end." Theo replies to her. But his voice seems…unsure and almost emotionless. As if he is preparing himself for something, but he wasn't sure if he could accomplish it.

"Why didn't you just tell them, Theo? It's better than leaving them hanging, and they may even trust you more." Metis asks him, she heard the tone of his voice. She's just trying to assure him.

"…No, the time is not right. If I do tell them, they won't be focus on the more important matter at hand. I think it is what she wishes as well."

"But, why are you so sure? Why are you so sure that they can defeat it? Why are you so sure…that she would want it as well?" she asks again.

"…Perhaps, it what they call instinct. We shall see, in 2 days."

"…I hope you're right Theo. If you do anything to harm my Sister, I won't forgive you for it."

* * *

><p>Aaaah it's finished! Finally! Damn biology project sure took my time –<p>

**PlatinumMew**-san thank you again for your review! I really appreciate it! It keeps me thinking that there are still readers out there!

**Kazumo**-san thanks for correcting that! But, it wasn't on purpose though I was just typing too fast LOL :P hey it's Fuuka btw ;) thank you for your review!


	15. Judecca, When You Had Enough

Okay, first of all…I'M SO SORRY! GOMENASAI! (don't hit meee) the things I left behind caught up with me and to be honest…I've kinda lazy lately (don't hit meee) but after MONTHS of not updating I'm finally back!

Chapter 15! This is Yukari's chapter for those who don't know. I noticed that Yukari is a bit "bitchy" in the game (makes me hate her a bit -) so I'll try to tone her down throughout the story :D let's get down to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>"One more to go, Sister!"<p>

"I'll take this one out!"

"Yukari-san, wait!"

Ignoring Aigis, Yukari rushes head-on to the weak Shadow Guardian. She readies her bow, steady, and shoots.

"Well, that was easy." She puts her bow away and stretches her arms a bit.

-"Good job, Yukari-chan!"- Fuuka cheered from the dorm by Juno. "It looks like that was the last strong Shadow in the area. You can proceed to the next floor now, we'll all meet you there."

"Roger, Fuuka-san. We shall meet you in a while." Aigis replies in her regular monotonous voice. Aigis then diverts her attention to Yukari, who seems to be dazing off at the direction of the Shadow she just defeated.

"Yukari-san?"

"…H-Huh?"

"Are you alright? It seems you are in a daze. Is something the matter?" Aigis asks her out of concern.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just go." Yukari ignores Aigis' concern and leads ahead to the next floor. Aigis, Metis and Ken only stare at Yukari as she walks off without looking back.

"Is something wrong with Yukari-san? She seems rather…tired." Ken asks Aigis, but it seems she doesn't have the answer to his questions.

"Anyway, let's move on ahead, Sister." Metis suggests to her. "I think Theo's already waiting for us below, we should catch up."

* * *

><p>"Aigis! Everyone!" Fuuka greets the three as they arrived to the lowest floor of Judecca. Yukari already stand near by the door with a pissed-off looking Junpei, ask if they were in their usual argument. Everyone seems to be present, except for a certain one.<p>

"Where's Theo?" Metis voices out the question in everyone's mind. But each one of them gave a look saying that they don't know where the man in the blue uniform is. Suddenly, they hear footsteps coming from behind them. _Speak of the devil._

"Please forgive my tardiness." Theodore apologizes in his usual polite mannerisms. "I have some…private matters to resolve."

"And those matters would be?" Akihiko questions in challengingly.

"Again, it is none of your concern." Theodore replies to him coolly, Akihiko tries to suppress his overgrowing dislike of him.

"I hope that I haven't made you wait for too long." Theodore shifts his attention to Aigis.

"No, we've also just arrived."

"Very well then, shall we continue on?" Theodore walks towards the Grand Door, but before he barely touches the handle.

"Wait!"

Theodore looks over his shoulder, he lifts up an eyebrow. They're in need to hurry, but seeing his Master's friend stopping him is a bit disturbing. _There's no time to wait._

"Is something the matter, Miss Yukari?" he asks her politely, as usual. Yukari realized she stopped him without her own consciousness. She only looks away.

"No, it's nothing. Something's just playing in my head." She says to him. The moment becomes silent, before Theodore finally opens the door.

_Unknown date- Female dormitories_

_The scene takes them to what they recognized as the student dormitories for females. Girls are going to and from, chatting with their friends or yawning from the tiredness. They saw a familiar female student with her usual pink cardigan. Yukari is seen sitting on the bench, her bag and bow laid next to her. She seemed to be asleep._

_-Attention, all students in the dormitory. The cafeteria will be closing in 30 minutes.-_

_Yukari suddenly wakes up as she looks around and looks at the time. She realized that she missed something, but it's too late for that now._

"_Oh, crap…" she curses. "…Forget it. *sigh*" she looks down again, looking tired and a little pissed. Then a couple of girls walk by, and one of them recognizes Yukari._

"_Oh, there you are Yukari! We went to your room to look for you." She tells her. Yukari knows what she means, they're supposed to went out somewhere after this. But she was too tired anyway, she even fell asleep._

"_Oh…sorry. I don't think I can make it today…It'll be crowded anyway." She apologizes, much to her friends' dismay. Then they turned to Yukari's belongings on the floor._

"_Hey, is that your stuff…? Have you even been to your room since we got back?" she asks her. Yukari just realized that too. _

"_Huh…? Oh, yeah…you're right." She complied. Both of her classmates seem surprised how indifferent her reactions are._

"_I don't believe this! You mean you've been spaced out for hours?" _

"_Are you sure you're feeling okay?" _

_Crap, now I made them worried she thought. "Oh no, it's nothing, really." She calms them, giving a faint smile, trying to find an excuse. "It's just…how should I put it…it's hard to believe it's already been 4 years since I got here." Well that's a lame excuse she thought. But then again, it's true._

"_Ohh, yeah. I see what you mean." Her friend agreed. "It sucks that we have to be cooped up in this dorm for three years. We should be out and having fun!"_

"_This year's almost over to…at this rate, high school will be over in a flash." The other one adds. Even with their encouragement, Yukari still seems a little down. They looked at each other and sighed._

"_Well, let's not set our sights too high. We've just gotta get through this." _

_Gotta get through this huh? Easier said than done. But Yukari didn't say anything and only nods, and so her classmates excuse themselves and walks away, leaving her all alone again._

"_Things went by so fast…" she says to herself. She then remembered her reason for coming here, all the way to Gekkoukan, the place where her dad supposedly died. It's a mystery, how her father just died like that. She wants to find clues about his dead, but everyday she comes back to her room empty-handed, it's frustrating. _

"_I knew I wouldn't find out anything about Dad just by going to class…I mean, not even the police or the media have found anything new…" she sighs. She leans back, realizing how long she's been stuck here and found nothing, no answer whatsoever._

"_It's already been 10 years…I wonder, if I should just give up…" she wonders. She's so tired, she keeps chasing an answer that didn't exist. If this keeps up, she'll go insane. If she give up now, she might just have another normal, schoolgirl life. But still…_

"_Ah, Takeba-san! You are Takeba-san, the freshman, right?" suddenly a voice snaps her from her daydream. It turns out to be the Dorm Manager, and she's walking towards her._

"_Oh…yeah, that's me." Yukari stood up. The Manager seemed to be relieved to find her._

"_I'm glad you're here. There's a letter for you." She tells her. "I'm so sorry about this…it actually came in yesterday. But there were so many transfer stamps that I couldn't tell who it was for." She takes out a letter from her pocket and gave it to Yukari. She reads the address, it says: from Eiichiro Takeba. _

"_What…!"_

"_It's from Eiichiro Takeba. Is he a relative?" she Manager asks. Yukari is still shocked, because her father, Eiichiro Takeba has…_

"_B-But that can't be…" she continues to read it. "Commemorating the opening of the Moonlight Bridge…10 years ago…!" no, it's impossible! There has to be a mistake! Yukari ran straight to her room, the Manager calling from behind her._

"_Um, Takeba-san, wait! I need your signature here!" then she realized some belongings. "And you forgot your things! These are your things, aren't they? Takeba-san!"_

The scene concluded, as the door fades away.

Yukari stood in stone as the rest had their eyes on her. They felt a bit of sympathy, but they know Yukari doesn't need such things. She was all by herself in the dark, but not they share her feelings.

"You were all alone…trying to fight the Kirijo Group's deception by yourself for so long…" Mitsuru mutters. But Yukari only looks down.

"It's not like that." She says, meaning that she's fine, but Mitsuru's still not convinced.

"If we're being forced to look into our pasts…it would've been nice if you could have seen your father." She tells her. "…I would've liked to meet him."

"It's not that big of a deal. Now's not the time to go over the past." Yukari cuts her. "I'm tired of dealing with Shadows. We should hurry up and finish this."

And then it hits them, even though Yukari's been putting up a strong front for the time they've been fighting, she's actually wanted to just stop. But she knows, it's impossible because they got this far. And there's a life at stake, if they want to save it, they just had to keep going.

"…Yukari, aren't you…pushing yourself a little too hard?" Mitsuru asks her. But Yukari's already on edge, she decides to direct Mitsuru's question somewhere else. Something, she's been having in her mind.

"You know how Aigis has…her power?" she asks, everyone listens instantly. "She might not realize it, but…that's gotta mean she inherited something from her."

_Inherited? What does she means by inherited?_ They all thought. After thinking about it, seeing Aigis now in her position, does reminds them of when she used to lead them. But, Aigis is not Minako Arisato, so what made her to receive the same power? Aigis herself thought of that, then she remembers.

_I'll lend you my power…so please…protect everyone…_

_Minako-san…is your power what you inherited to me? But at what cause?_ She questions. She looks around her, there are many that shares a much stronger bond with Minako than her. Akihiko especially, Minako's beloved, Yukari is considered as Minako's best friend as well. So what makes her so different? Why did she ask her and not the others?

"I'm anxious to get my own sign that I'm actually moving forward." Yukari continues. "…I promised her too."

"Yukari…"

Yukari turns around to face the rest. "Now that I've seen my past event, I know for sure. The idea we had about there being something in common between all the memories we've seen…"

Now the subject had become more interesting, everyone focused themselves to Yukari. The existence of the doors and the scenes within them has been a mystery. Theodore himself won't say anything when they asked, they had a better chance of knowing figuring out by themselves, it's a relief that one of them thought about it already. Fuuka finally figured it out, Akihiko had his doubts, but he asks anyway.

"So that means…on that day we saw, did you…?"

"Ken-kun's story, Akihiko-senpai's story…Junpei's and Koromaru's too. Mitsuru-senpai's the one that makes it the most obvious." They all realized it, what the doors meant to show them. But, a certain someone still didn't follow, instead he's confused.

"Huh…? I'm not following you here…" Junpei voices out. Yukari sighs, so she tries to make it as simple as she can.

"What we've seen is each of our reasons for awakening to our Persona." She explains, and Junpei finally gets it too.

"It fits, Fuuka awakened in front of everyone, and Aigis and Metis could use it from the beginning…" Mitsuru elaborates. "So there's no need to see their memories. That would make the most sense."

"But even if that's so, why would we be seeing that here?" Ken asks. "Is it telling us to step back and examine our origins…? Aigis-san, what do you think?"

Aigis realizes she doesn't know what to reply. "I..well…" then everyone gathers around her, trying to figure out what scenes wanted to show them. Theodore and Metis were left, and so Theodore left.

"Wait, Theo, where are you going?" Metis stops them. "It's so rare seeing you so silent, and now you're leaving?"

Theodore stops in his steps and looks behind his shoulders. "Actually, I usually stayed to see if I can assist them in their confusion. But I see that today is not necessary, since they're able to figure it out themselves." He continues to walk. "I still have to prepare myself for what's to come, you should join them, Metis." Just like that, he's out of her sight.

"*sigh* But why? I have nothing to say that could help them…" suddenly Junpei calls out to her, telling her to join them.

* * *

><p>March 31st 2010- Command room<p>

Yukari found herself sitting beside her best friend, still sleeping behind the oxygen mask and her heart still beating ever so slowly. Yukari only stares at her almost lifeless form, as if she wanted to say something to her, but decided to keep it herself. She continually sighs, wondering why she is so indecisive right now. Suddenly the door creaks open, followed by Akihiko and Junpei, Akihiko looks a bit irritated.

"Why do you keep following me every time I tried to get into the Command room? I had to cancel every time you tailed!"

"Aww come on senpai, you know I don't like to be left out. Minako-tan's always appreciate the good 'ol Junpei around!"

"Then find someone else to-Yukari?"

Yukari snaps her head to the two standing in front of the door. She hoped that they didn't catch a glimpse of her face just now. It looks like they didn't.

"Oh, hi…"

The two guys walk over to the bedside where Yukari is also sitting. Yukari isn't really in the mood to start a conversation, so she goes back to what she did before Akihiko and Junpei came: staring at her best friend.

"I'm back, Minako." Akihiko greets Minako. "We had a bit of stumbles today but, don't worry. We'll come and get you no matter what."

"Aww, come one senpai, you need to put more heart into your words!"

"What are you talking about Junpei? I'm just saying hi to her like I usually do."

"Geez, how did Minako-tan survive your un-romanticness. You know what I mean, right Yuka-tan?"

Yukari didn't say anything to Junpei, suddenly she stood up and stayed like that, startling Akihiko and Junpei.

"…Don't you have enough?" she asks.

"Huh? Had what Yuka-tan?" Junpei asks. "Well, I had enough to eat today but-"

"What if she doesn't want to be found? We have been looking for her soul all this time but we never find it. What if she's trying to tell us to stop and just move on?"

"What are you talking about, Yukari?" Akihiko questions her. He was utterly shocked by what Yukari had said. Give up? After they have gone this far?

"We searched every nook and cranny of the place! What if we're just looking for something that doesn't even exist? We're just wasting our time if that's the case!"

"How could you say that Yukari!" Akihiko retorts back. "Are you saying that you didn't care anymore? And you're going to leave her just like this?"

"I'm saying it because I do!" Yukari half-yelled. She hangs down her head, staring back at Minako again. "Don't you think that Minako's also tired of all this? If she comes back, her life wouldn't be much different than what we had before. She might face the exact same thing. I said it before, right Junpei? Having to awaken to your Persona, it's like trading away your innocence. In exchange for power, you can no longer look away from the things you don't want to see." Junpei remembers that time in Yakushima when Yukari said it for the first time in front of him and Minako. For power, you're forced to see things you don't want to see. That's the situation they're all in.

"Maybe she had enough, maybe she just wanted to stop." Yukari quiets down. Akihiko thought about it for a while, but he didn't agree at all.

"Don't put words into her mouth, Yukari. Are you sure that's how she really feels?" he asks her. Yukari looks up to him, surprised by his disagreement.

"Have you ever seen her looked tired before? Has she ever complained that she wanted to stop?" he asks again. "I don't think so. She always did everything sincerely, she always smiles even in hard times. She encouraged us to go on when there's no hope left. Is that a sign saying that she regrets living as a Persona-user?"

Yukari didn't reply. The room becomes silent all of a sudden, so Junpei tries to break the silent.

"L-Look, you guys." He tries to lift the mood up. "I don't really know how to say this but, I'm sure that Minako-tan's not the kind of girl to easily give up on something like this. I'm sure she's trying her best wherever she is right now." He made up a small grin. "Besides, we're still stuck in this time-skip or something, so it's a good thing to do everything that we can do, so let's not get things like this get in our way okay?"

Yukari didn't bother to listen to Junpei and stomps out of the room, passing by Aigis and Fuuka through the door.

"Yukari-chan!"

"Akihiko-san, Junpei-san, what happened to Yukari-san?"

All of a sudden, they found themselves in a pool of conflict. Whether they should give up or continue on, right now they're only running around in circles looking for the answer to let themselves out of this hectic maze. As the 8th day coming to arise, they'll about to discover something that they've never encountered before.

"The 8th day in motion, conflict arising, will they be strong enough to keep on journeying to change your fate, Master Minako?" Theodore wonders in the dark.

* * *

><p>I…I…I DID IT! CHAPTER 15'S FINALLY DONE! OMG, I actually finished. Just in time with my promise to <strong>Kairi26<strong>-san, right?

**Kazumo**-san hahaha I dunno about karma though, but we both are fast typers right? It's sooner than I thought, so I hope you'll bear with me

**PlatinumMew**-san thank you so much! I'll try to keep updates as stable as I can this time!

**Sapphire134 **thank you! And I already reviewed on your story too! Please keep up your good work!

**Kairi26**-san update! Like I promised! :D

This chapter I dedicated to **namine23**-san, who already left since last year because of her family matters. Please namine-san, wherever you are. I hope you can keep supporting all of the young writers in fanfiction and give encouragement! I hope you can enjoy this chapter!

Guys, make sure you also check out my 2 other projects:

Fleeting Memories (07-Ghost)

And also, one I'm really excited about

Rust Blaster: Fermentum Infinitum (RustBlaster)

I'll see you in the next chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews! Make sure to R&R! Arigatou goshaimasu!


End file.
